Kitsune of the Federation
by Marutectz552
Summary: A Single Child, the survivor of a Colonial Massacre. On Earth who can't say where he is from but is raised nonetheless as a human. Bound to serve the Federation, this child becomes something that the Arachnids fear, people praise him for victory, hope and most of all he's something more. This Child becomes an Ideal: Humanity's stand against the Universe. He leads, they follow.
1. Chapter 1

**The Kitsune of the Federation**

**Chapter One**

*****FEDERAL NEWS NETWORK*****

"Today federal officials declined to comment about the latest trend of human victories in the White Horse Nebula as Arachnid activity has been annihilated. This latest trend was the first of many moral inspired surges of volunteers to the Federal Armed Forces due to the string of victories when staging for more advanced operations in the sector of the galaxy. However we go to our leader for for information as to where the recent Victories have taken place.

For the past year: Federation Control has been established against the Arachnid incursions on frontier settlements. Many have wondered who are the ones clearing the way for humanity to be the dominant race in the galaxy. So Federation Network's have provided information as to what and how this series of victories have been established; in fact our own Miitary Commander, Sky Marshall Dienes provided some insight as to what this 'Unit' is.

Sky Marshall Dienes stated in an interview;_ 'Due to the extraordinary efforts of the Federal Spec-Op's Brigade future colonial activity will be honored in their part to extend humanity's reach into the galaxy. Their activation and creation almost four years this day has proved to an unimaginable success in our campaign to rid the galaxy of this Insect Insurrection! They shall never give ground to the Arachnids nor retreat from any assignment, my own blood shall demand this to our people!'_

This was from the Sky Marshall this afternoon when the Federal Council dismissed its daily activities; territorial expansion has been an urgent issue to raise human populations to combat incursions from the Arachnids themselves. Still there are those who wish to have 'wait and see' policy when it comes to the Arachnids; to give light to this approach, Federation Officials allowed a Scientific study from the front-lines of the Spec-Ops Unit who cooperated with the expedition extensively.

In an exclusive interview with Federal Arachnid Scientist Lisa Thomas: who confirmed with Federal Committee on potential bug behaviors on the battlefield. Her findings will be discussed by the Federal Council in the next day of activities furthermore suggestions on Arachnid policies will be potentially changed as to how the Bugs are in her findings.

The Head of Bug Behavioral study announced_,' During our field time experienced in the Mobile Infantry while conducting parallel studies with the Spec-Ops Brigade we have determined that Arachnid intelligence is a viable danger considerable to the survival of human troopers on the ground. More so we find evidence of a small hierarchy on the battlefield where human troopers are individually targeted if alone or perhaps surviving for so long. Spec-Op's Troopers have voluntarily tested these theories in the field with our equipment nearby, remarkable courage from those men and woman: our findings have been proven true...'_

Almost her findings were challenged by pro-humanitarian party members who disagree that Arachnids could evolve independently or remotely become adaptive.

Pro-humanitarian spokesman declared to an interview: "_There's no evidence in past incursions nor any future speculation that Insects have superior intelligence. These cowboys, these yahoo 'Spec-Ops' are just rumored men and woman who have no regard to human evolution. I reckon..." _

The latest casualty estimates range from **198,500-200,000** killed within the year; a _fifteen percent_ better survival rate currently in our Armed forces which is due to our own Federation leading the way. If you wish to enlist to become a 'Citizen' find the local planetary recruitment station in your Colony, City or Asteroid Post. The Federation needs you, now more than ever, Federal Services Two Years guaranteed or more for your duty.

Later on in that day, Scientist Thomas took that time to display her findings to the Federal Intelligence Committee later on in the day; in other news the attack on Planet Armstrong V draws out into a trench war beyond Reserves are to be sent there to contain the incursions in the Armstrong System since it has key Industrial Resources ready to be used by the Federation's arsenal.

Due to the lack of Space Fleet superiority has made reinforcement drops considerably dangerous for Mobile Infantry Ground Troopers.

In Other News, the recent protests of extremists in the Gama Cluster, near our Sol system have been growing violent as of lately. Many consider the build up of Federation Troops as a means to an end to suppress there 'freedoms' and 'independence'.

Later to follow…

* * *

A man at a bar idly swished the last of the alcohol down his throat as his eyes briefly flickered to the TV implanted on the wall. The idea of the Federation _**not**_ losing men and woman to the Bugs was pretty much a pile of horse shit but the soldier within him determined it wasn't a total loss of life yet.

Inhaling the stale smell of a freshly built bar on a Federal FOB really made the progress of fighting the Arachnids worth the effort. The man sighed running a hand through his hair as if annoyed with something from within him; the effort and progress?

Those two words really set the stage in how a man in this Federal Era could live despite the life expectancy of a MI Trooper whose main purpose was to fight an enemy on the ground whose advantage numbered more times than an actual persons rib cage.

This war had only just begun yet the latest causality estimates he had received from Federal High Command had placed the first major offensive at roughly: _**850,000**__ dead within the year_ or so; a fucking blood bath in other words.

"_After all the bloodshed I had to go through to reach this place; Earth decides on more anti-bug news to get more activists shot or even killed. When will this be enough, when I die or when __**another **__ten million more do behind the scenes before the war breaks out."_

A small shake of his head and another refill of alcohol in the glass made the man wonder if the Federation would ever change its tactics but he knew secrecy was the key to successful control over the Human Empire across the galaxy. Whoever thought Alien technology were just myths, those people were right, the bugs had a key and humanity just forged it into their own weapons.

These Secrets held more power in politics than any other battlefield known to man ever since the collapse of the United States back in the two thousands give or take; everything had a breaking point one day. All it took was enough time, pressure and eventually something had to give. And when it did give, usually chaos flooded the world till someone had to pick up the pieces.

"_I wondered if I died that day or even considered to stop myself from becoming human; all I have done and for what? Another grave without a body to bury, it's never enough to satisfy the success over the body counts."_

Before he could reflect on anything further the man glanced over to his left to see another male sit next to him.

"Sir, is this a bad time?"

The first man smiled while downing another glass of alcohol, good stuff.

"Nope it's not a bad time at all Lieutenant, in fact it's a good time as always." The younger man who hesitantly sat next to the first held a binder with a hologram with the Federations Symbol on it; unassumingly it was filled with operations data and future endures within the sector his unit was in.

"So I take it that Federal Command is asking on our status again? Which by extension want us to deploy more operations in this system?"

The Lt. nodded much to his Command Officers smirk; he already knew what was coming as the lower ranked soldier merely sighed. It seemed that they were needed as moral and literal victory models for the rest of the Federation Military to carry on without any more doubts. That was the price of being very successful behind most of the battles the public knew back on Earth and with her colonies across the human territories.

"_Not that I really mind the updates, given to us. I think of it as a voice that some of us are fighting for the benefit of Earth. Ah who the hell am I kidding, they just want more feed on how good the war will be as we push these fucking arachnids away from this sector. To the victor go the spoils of war eh…"_

"Considering we've got our A.O in this province, Bug activity has been decreasing since the latest waves of our forces have touched down. Sir it's almost too easy now but is this right to feel cocky?" the Lt asked the other officer who smiled mirthlessly, that was a feeling he knew would cause of a lot of death whenever it was brought up.

Oh he knew that all too well mind the records say.

"Never feel cocky unless you want to end up sliced like a piece of meat that you already are."

This drew a reaction from the Lt who looked curiously yet nearly pissed at the comment. His superior noticed this before resisting an urge to pull out a dagger to see if he could say that sentence with discipline carved into his chest.

Yet he withheld it, this was not his home world where he was founded by his father.

The other officer considered it fortunate his subordinate could pick up the sarcasm and blatant attack on his intelligence. Nearly fortunate as he sighed re-pouring another shot of alcohol to cure the itch in the back of his throat; Federation had some of the best drinks when a man needed to drown his emotions for a bit.

The Federation: Humanity's United Front that made the universe insignificant but he knew better, something was egging his footsteps as his unit swept the worlds were Arachnids infested, something was etching him onward…

Almost daring him to find what it was; something that the Federation was frightened to find out.

"You already know both of us are expendable pieces of flesh, the Federation has its perks but being considered important is _rarer_ than finding needle in a haystack. However…"

The man idly twirled the alcoholic liquid in the glass, the light constantly reflecting small shows of red and purple onto his uniform. Unwittingly within those swirls were battles he had fought in, the battles where dozens died, men became nothing more than the damning spirits in what the living hoped to avenge.

He felt his heart grow colder.

"_Hold the line! Don't let up!"_

_*Gunfire echoed in his ears*_

"_We'll pull through we need to get to the LZ…"_

_*A horrid screeching sound followed; with soldiers agonizingly death-cries*_

"_Sir! They're breaking through we need immediate…" _

_Static like sounds followed suddenly by explosions to implode a man's ear drum._

Silence reigned for a moment as the TV continued onward with the Federal News in the background much too both men whose grim smirks said many things; propaganda really made it their day to listen too. Not that it made much of a difference to one of the two; he was fighting for something back home on Earth as it was.

It didn't do much to one of the two whose memories were harder to forget given the chance of the day.

"Despite the fact we are _competent _we are slightly above expendable flesh; we're flesh that is just _a little harder _to replace. Always remember that Lieutenant." The officer being spoken too really let loose a small entertained smile as the other grimly chuckled at that.

Now whoever said during a War soldiers could not enjoy the banter of their own lives that were expendable to fight an enemy who nearly outnumbered them five to one.

Just then the door leading to the bar opened revealing another person entering.

A female Captain walked in moving to sit on the left side of the first man who merely stared ahead flatly, he had a feeling that something just kicked off.

"Colonel, bug holes just opened up from landing Zone X-Ray in the Southern Continents, Fleet Command has advised us to settle in that area to contain them before spreading along the primary supply lines." the woman was a red head with startling blue eyes and a body to match any hot blooded males desires but to the man, the Colonel he merely nodded absently while staring ahead at a mirror.

He saw his reflection: calm and indifferent, he no longer felt like a human now.

Not that it mattered much, at least anymore.

"Understood Captain; go prep the 3rd and 4th battalions for immediate dust off. I want Major Sten and Major Dae in my HQ for debriefs. We'll learn more as we go." The leading commander downed his drink before inhaling deeply, time to go do the grind again. It always was the same, but for a reason he knew that was close to his heart: today was a day to live no matter what.

The Colonel stated getting up as the Lt handed him his Beret which was a black coloration with the federation's symbol on a crest over the left eye brow. He placed it neatly as he folded the ridge to make the signature beret look complete.

It was a good thing to wear on most days so far.

"Lieutenant Sanders go with Captain Daniels as her runner and report back when both Battalions are ready for land operations." Both officers saluted him as they rushed out of the bar leaving their Colonel looking at the mirror with his reflection, he smirked as he finished his last drink of alcohol.

As he turned to leave he slammed the glass down upside down letting the light reflect into the cylinder.

A name tag caught in the reflection, the silver bars giving voice and direction to who this person was…

"_Uzumaki."_

And above it was the full bird insignia of a colonel, glistening in the fading light of the bar as he walked out of the building only to be met with something inspiring.

The wind blew directly into his face; sending pieces of reddish dirt as the skies above bled red to announce the sunrise. A damp smell wafted through the air, it was going to rain soon what a beautiful day to fight and to die at the same time.

As he walked out of the door Colonel Uzumaki was met with two columns of officers on each side of him ranking from Junior Lt's to Majors that he knew over the course of the years fighting in the Spec-Op's Brigade across the galaxy.

Glancing to the senior ranks that were only the two Majors at the beginning of the Columns they sounded off.

"Present Arms!"

In the light of the planet in the distant reaches of the Galaxy, the sun lit up the misty day as Colonel Naruto Dienes Uzumaki walked with a dozen men saluting him as he made his way to the Command Headquarters, all really inspiring in his mind as he got to the end of the dozen man column.

"Be at ease soldiers."

Walking to the building in the center of the FOB was a simple stroll across a desert landscape whose climate was so dry that instantly Naruto felt his lips dry out. He idly tapped his mouth to see if the texture was matching his thoughts; his mouth went dry next, typical planet.

This was an arid planet where the Spec Ops Brigade had more than some Search and Destroy Mission.

A breeze went by his ears as he looked back to see a column of marching soldiers behind him, the Federations Officer Academy back on Earth trained enough men to understand unity was a critical tool for the masses. He sighed frustrated since most of them were older than him which he was turning twenty in another year in change, awesome.

He blamed himself for being here since he always strives to become the best soldier his father wanted him to be. The man had his moments where he did cherish him, his adopted son but he was a task master down to the wire. Warfare and history were his favorite things to learn, but doing the actual work was even more fun.

Moving across the barren terrain, Naruto moved to see a square like structure with four turrets on each corner facing the sky.

Those were Gatling guns designed to shoot down air-arachnids or be useful to thin out swarms of the bugs if they mounted a charge. They fired equivalent to the old .50 Calibers back in the twenty-first century, crude but effective at taking huge shreds of meat off. The best way to respond to an enemy that had brute force, throw even more brute force back at them to make them bleed, painfully.

They were nicked named as '**Butchers** (_1_) '' or so the Brigade called them.

They were an experimental weapon the Federation wanted to test out, so they came here with the Spec-Ops to see if they could hold out. Usually weapons were quite effective with them yet for some reason; Naruto believed the Federation's R&D wanted them as lab rats before letting conventional units have them. Too much money and even considerable trust that if an accident occurred, public outcry was there in the shadows awaiting its time to shine.

The HQ was surrounded by electric fencing, another experimental weapon that was still glitch at times but they served as deterrents for the bugs. The brigade considered them as possible fatal deterrents at the least. Useful till otherwise said. "_Not that it will matter, there considered to be prototypes with a heavy price tag on their names, amazing that weaponry is a pain to build."_

Walking into a small tunnel like entrance he was met with a short corridor leading to the Command Operations, basically a giant room filled with computers, holograms and one massive touch screen orientated map that directed where the Spec-Op's forces were located on the planet. It was basically any little boy's dream of running his own army against the Bugs.

Moving to the table, several of the officers he called for moved from behind him or were waiting at the Hologram table, he sighed again tugging his beret before standing at the head of the 'group'.

One pair of blue aquatic eyes scanned around, seeing that the two majors in question were here Naruto took this as the time to start this debrief.

"Major Sten, Dae. As you can see, bug holes have opened up in the southern continentals, simple orders: Search and Destroy."

Naruto keyed the map to zoom in as 'red' signature's indicating Bugs moved up from the grounds, they had small recon drones in the area so information was limited at the moment. Major Dae, a woman in her early thirties questioned the area which the Colonel obliged with his nod. Most of his senior ranked officers were shored up in other Units before he 'drafted' them into the Spec-Ops, he wanted flexibility with a good amount of brute force to withhold a storm. So far, he took the time to enjoy the moments he had with these people over the few years.

"Colonel, how bad are the bugs going to swam? The last time we had these holes, 3rd Battalion had a hell of a time trying to establish a foothold, sir." She spoke to the point which Naruto could respect and relate too, but nonetheless he answered as best as he could. Usually mission details were sketchy but this brigade had held the line against the Arachnids for awhile now.

"Unknown but you better expect tankers to be there, we'll have fleet support on the horn if you need to it send up. 4th Battalion, Sten, you'll be roughly thirty clicks south of 3rd's position." The blond paused as he looked to his right to see a tech staff hand him a report; he took it without reading since the debriefing was still going on. The small holo-notebook had information pertaining to the Objective here, at a glance it was nothing worth mentioning to his Staff here. Not that this planet held any secrets, it was a dead end.

"Your terrain… " The map zoomed to another spot in the mountains was highlighted with Blue locations, pre-scoped targets to search for an object, "Will be here in this sector, you know were searching for the prize here. Federal Command believes this planet has another artifact that the Arachnids are hiding; I don't need to remind you that the danger in finding the structure will have. My 5th Battalion will be on stand-by if you find the structure, from there 1st and 2nd Battalion have our backs."

Naruto paused to read the report from the tech staff a few moments ago, he frowned at the Orders from Federal Command, and seriously this was the last thing he needed. Nothing ever went to plan anymore, these past few months have been so chaotic it barely gave the Spec-Ops to get a mission done without adequate time frames. Someone in the top brass was getting anxious or scared for results more than ever.

"Alright, debrief dismissed. And be safe out there ladies, gentlemen." He added to his officers nodding in grim determination, they would need all the help they could get. Still the officers around the table saluted him as he returned it before unlocking the digital report.

_'From 'Federal Command: to Acting Spec Ops Commander Colonel Uzumaki, your next assignment is to assist and search for Arachnid Artifact on Planet _**Klendathu**_; details are unknown whether information is accurate. Roughneck Unit shall be shored up to give Spec Ops enough time to Scout out target areas; requesting personal interest . Furthermore Actions are to be placed upon the following: Spec-Ops Brigade shall commence operations in a dual-coordination with Federal Forces and Agencies… (2)'_

"I'm not god or anything. Why are they pulling me personally, I swear Politicians are getting worse by the year now."

The Colonel muttered to himself as he mused on whether to pass up this chance. Multiple planetary scouting missions and such could lead to a greater danger for his unit but at the same, if both planets yield rewards then it was enough for the Federation to Grant more funding and Unit Numbers to his resume. Not that he wasn't doing well, the more men he had and able bodies, then he more time to get things done quicker without using the Conventional Forces to be Meat Shields.

Looking down at the map, Naruto frowned because the lack of activity on this planet meant a dud. The operation here was on the ending portions, nothing suggested anything related to their objective lied here. So he could take a leave of absence to take the 5th Battalion to scout out the supposed **'Home World**' of the Arachnid empires but again, the risk wasn't worth the reward without truth.

"Get me Lieutenant Colonel Sasha, she'll be notified of my absence."

He spoke over his shoulder to one of the Tech Analyst that moved with the speed of god's blessing. He'd needed to rethink the strategy in place here, without his 5th Battalion as support, the other two had to redo their orders but it wasn't that far off since he had to work with the original three years ago. Three years he established this Unit with his Father's permission, support and most of all, faith in him but alas, it took him to be enlisted at fourteen years of age to make a splash in the pond as it was.

He had almost a full decade of experience in combat, he knew he could pull things off given the right resources.

Naruto didn't need to wait for long. Glancing over his shoulder he saw a stern eastern European female with dark blond air saluted him in a crisp clean way. "Sir, you sent word for me?" The male turned to return the salute before waving the female Lt. Colonel forward; she was his second in command, acting commander if he had to be someplace else, the field or Federal Side.

The second took a moment before speaking, a frown on her face.

Her green eyes, like emeralds were looking at the Federal Orders, she detested people in power.

Well detested Politicians, the ones with no Military background at the least.

"Tch, they are just holding us back sir. I guess the only _good_ thing here is that this planet is a no go; I'll make the necessary precautions for the cleanup here. Unless your suggestion something more, Colonel."

The woman spoke smiling, Naruto shrugged, Sasha knew the reg's whenever he had to go. He would've stayed here fighting but to find another potential 'artifact' would be key to the Federation R&D Division, hell it would boost human ingenuity into the next generation. However that was only if there was one on this planet, which there wasn't any signs so it was a bust.

Fuck it, there were thousands of systems out there to be explored so he welcomed the challenge.

"I'll be at the Klendathu System, mop up the situation here and rendezvous at my next location, which will be there or wherever I find out. There's nothing left on this planet, so it's a dead end. Contact the 'Lancer' for immediate prep and jump, send word that the 5th Battalion will be housed in its hold till otherwise ordered…"

Naruto handed the report to his second while moving to the transporter that would airlift him into space; one of the Spec-Op's Cruisers would have to get him to where the Federal Fleet was gathered at. One of the few battle stations out in the middle of space, a miniature city and Military stronghold all in one get-up. Basically a man's dream come true, if you were a soldier at heart.

"Yes sir. Have fun hunting."

The young blond merely snorted, Sasha had a wise guy attitude in a 'hot' but deadly female body, irony at the best. Then again, she was only twenty seven so he was technically the youngest officer in the Federal Forces give or takes a few months of the people ahead of him.

Moving with a purpose, the young Colonel stepped back out of his Command Room before going back down the hallway, where a runner had gotten his overcoat, the Federations insignia on his right shoulder with his rank on the left followed by the Unit's own identity over his left breast pocket. The Unit patch, was a work of his own design along with the Traditional ancestry of stereotypical unit insignia in any Armies past.

Two Winged Foxes almost curling around opposite sides of a human skull with a Knife in its jaws.

Along with two words above the said skull: Spec-Ops in neat dark red font.

_"I love my design, can't get much nicer and cooler than that in all the Federation."_

All in all, Naruto considered himself a professional and most of all: a badass when it came down to the grind.

Stepping outside the sliding doors, the two sentries posted at opposite sides of the doors gave him a salute with their rifles extended. He returned it amused, training did pay off no matter what the obstacle was but in the end, it made all soldiers look professional to the bone.

Mentally counting, the blond stopped exactly twenty meters, a 'screeching' sound of engines being moved into a vertical descent made the young Colonel look up.

The lifeboat landed in front of him, the door opened to reveal a young Administrator to Federal Intelligence, the man seemed to be the messenger to the higher ups. Probably was there to explain the situation, whatever was developing seemed to have gotten the attention of the 'Federations Wandering Eyes' _(3.)_

"Colonel Uzumaki it's an honor to meet you. I was told that your father sends his regards and we apologize for this abrupt change in Mission parameters."

The man waited for the blond to sit in the transporter, while the scene outside changed into an organized chaotic mess as _dozens_ to hundreds of the same transporters moved from the sky to ship off the 5th Battalion.

The massive influx of ships gave to the naked eye, as _one_ cruiser had the capacity to hold this amount of equipment to get a Unit on the move quickly.

"I'm sure my dad is just happy to know we're winning the fight here on the frontier. But for the record, you Federal Higher Ups love fucking me over, so I guess it's nice you're truthful about it." The colonel retorted folding his hands as the other man nervously gulped, the cold blue eyes that locked with him told a future of a painful endearment.

The transporting lifeboat shifted violently as it jostled the Federal Administrator, while the soldier barely flinched. Swaying left to right, the ship moved through the atmosphere before hitting space quite easily, it was almost nothing held the flying craft back.

"So tell me about Klendathu, from what I heard isn't that in the Arachnid Zone? I've only done three missions in that Zone sir." Naruto spoke up looking at the man who cleared his throat, the officer decided to leave the messenger alive, he didn't blame the poor soul yet.

The Federal Administrator pulled out a binder from underneath his seat, the hologram inside placed an image of the planet in front of the colonel, whereas the greenish hue gave the young man a sinister appearance. If it scared the Federal employee he didn't reveal it.

"Klendathu originally was scheduled to a point of interest for you to investigate Colonel however, in case if you didn't know, Buenos Aires, Argentina was struck by a meteorite." The blond narrowed his eyes, a sick feeling crept into his stomach and it wasn't because of the meteorite. He knew, Command Knew the Bugs could **think** to solve problems.

"I warned Federal Command about their intelligence, hell the fucking Experts we had with us were telling the truth. I said time and time again, the Bugs are thinking and they're smart enough to find out how to kill us quicker. Hell all it took was a Meteor to kill Millions to get a response…"

Naruto snarled out in a rant that made the poor man nearly piss himself, if there was one thing that the blond held: it was spreading the truth about the Intelligence of the Arachnid Empire, they're were capable of space travel so why didn't anyone think they were smart?

"Of course, Colonel, Federal Intelligence suggested as much."

The blond narrowed his eyes; he had half a mind to snap this guy in half. For a moment, a split second his eyes turned into red slits that would've made any man piss their pants at the sight. Fortunately he withheld that urge for now, as he leaned back in the seat feeling the smooth ride through space. The urge to snap this man's neck was clear but restraint definitely needed to be in place or else.

"Due to the attack, the Mobile Infantry is deploying to Klendathu to exterminate the Arachnid forces there, also due to this Conventional Invasion, your tasked to investigate the far side of the planet to see if structural remains are still present. In hindsight the invasion will be a shield so that the bugs will not foresee another drop, take it as a blessing within a cursed place."

Naruto nearly broke this man's face in but withheld that urge again before inhaling deeply. This certainly got better and better as time went on, seriously all he needed was some sort of Nuclear Arsenal and it was a happy new fucking years day party. What more could a soldier ask for in this day and age?

"This keeps getting better and better; I take it the M.I is deploying majority of their divisions there?" The young blond remarked and asked all the same. The information that came forward didn't settle well, after all wasting lives on an Invasion that was going to fail from the start just screamed '**madness**'. Wasting soldiers

"Command estimates a partial success with the Mobile Infantry laying out the Arachnid defenses, the Fleet will provide Aerial recon/support if the Infantry have a hard time."

One snort of amusement came from the blond, he knew without a doubt, no Aerial Support, the operation was fucked to begin with. What a waste of soldiers, he knew he couldn't dispute the invasion since he was in a precarious position to begin with, he didn't need the entire Federation after his head for 'treason' or 'insubordination'.

"Colonel, you're going in when the initial Invasion commences. You have a window of four hours at the most to scout as much terrain before making a call on the A.O. This mission is solely on your judgment; Federal Command is awaiting your answer when the Invasion occurs. It's a lot of faith they are going out on, your father ordered me to relay this to you…"

Naruto looked up a bit shocked but nodded for the man to relay the Message his Father the Sky-Marshal. It had been a few months since he last spoke to the man face to face, the transmission across the Galaxy didn't count as far as the blond could throw it.

The man cleared his throat: "Sometimes to make a call, you live through it and find out if the risk is well worth the reward."

That made a small smile appear, the young blond considered his father a good man at heart. Even across the galaxy, the man knew what to say to him whether an operation or a choice for that matter, was difficult to make.

His father set a simple ultimatum.

"_Make a choice and stick with it."_

The transporter shuddered marking the entry to the Federal Cruiser '_Lancer_'.

For a moment the lights flickered on the transporter making the Administrator sweat, in the flickering light where darkness met the young blond Colonel, two red eyes burned into the very man's soul. Two eyes filled with malice, cruelty and the will to dominate all who oppose him.

It seemed Klendathu would tremble before the might of a human, who was not exactly normal.

One smile later and the doors opened.

'**End Chapter One'**

**Author Notes**: What can I say; I have a knack for making Crossovers that few people do. I saw some author post a challenge about it and I will inform him, personally this is me getting bored without expending too much energy on my main fics which drive me crazy to write out. I try but again I hate forcing myself to write since really, what more to a hobby if you do it for fun.

Couple things: No Johnny Rico, Ace, Diz, Carmen and the cast of the Original Troopers will not have major roles in this story. They'll be around at times but I won't put them in with the Spec-Ops; personally I like the Roughnecks so Johnny will be in Command of them eventually as per the movie but I will have Naruto keep an eye on him.

Yet that doesn't mean the Roughnecks had considerable involvement with the Spec-Ops Originally...*hint*...

The Created Characters will be primarily the ones that Naruto/and this story involve, personally there's a lot of room to mess with in this Universe. I'll mention certain other characters that the Second Movie forgot, along with the Third movie which brings back Rick eventually. So again, plenty of time for me to mess with the characters, the created ones to make'em likable and be based off other people in reality.

On a side note: Here are some explanation for certain devices/objects/people/information...

**(1.)** The Gatling Gun System is basically the '_Phalanx CIWS' System'_, it's basically the only way I can explain the system in the Federation's arsenal. Plus it's easier for everyone to search it and see what it looks like. Personally its just four Gatling guns with .50 Caliber rounds feed in a belt, the simplified version for this story even though it doesn't exist.

**(2.)** Standard Orders, it's a just an overview in what the man reads and honestly could care less. Most reports, while I was in the Service, I did an Op-Order boy did that suck; it's a pain in the ass to memorize and write.

**(3.)** '_Federations Wandering Eyes_' – the Equivalent to the CIA in terms of the what that organization does, basically the Fictional Organization that doesn't hurt the main plot of Starship troopers but enough for some people to enjoy the story. If you wish to know who or what controls them, Military Intelligence gives them the go-ahead for operations in whatever Sector the Federation Controls; Colonized or Militarized.

I know for a fact people will be sending me PM's about this story or just flat review it, so by all means send'em up. I'll do what I can to answer them without too much hassle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitsune of the Federation**

**Chapter Two**

***FEDERAL NEWS NETWORK***

"Today Federal Officials Announce plans of the Invasion to Klendathu!"

"We bring you live from Fleet Battle station Ticonderoga, were the Invasion will be underway soon. The rumors are circulating whether the invasion will be underway, and all the talk points to tomorrow. Many are enthusiastic about the battle ahead knowing that if the battle is won, then Arachnid Military Operation's will be destroyed indefinitely.

"The armed forces of the Mobile Infantry are soon to touch down; estimating success is great and quick. Many of the troopers here are ready for some action; in fact here are some kids that could eat some bugs for breakfast."

A curly brunette soldier appears her eyes sharp as she spoke confident and ready.

"Ha, yum, yum."

The Federal reporter in the camera is paneled to the right as several more troopers support their comrade's words. In fact an entire section of Troopers appear all smiling, grinning expect one who stands off the right out of frame. Although the reporter asks a tall blond trooper a question, the man's face smiling all the while as if trying to ignore the live feed.

"So trooper you worried about the fight ahead?" asked the FedNet Reporter as the younger but taller man answered laughing a bit awkward, "Hey you drop a nuke down a bug hole, and you get a lot of dead bugs." The reporter nods before another trooper literally butts into the conversation with an arrogant expression but nonetheless anxious to get the invasion underway.

However through the noise of the crowds around the camera where various whistles, cheers and other military

"I hope it's not over until we get some."

The camera pans back to the reporter, "Some say the invasion of the Klendathu will cause more incursions of the Arachnids since a human presence gives aggressive emotions in their natural habitat. However..."

One trooper, pushes the man out of the way before snarling into the camera with eyes of a man who wanted to get even.

"You what I say: I'm from Buenos Aries, I say KILL THEM ALL." He leaves placing his hat back on his head with his fellow M.I troopers ganging up on him in good comradely. They walk off towards some open area with the camera looking to the reporter so seemed interested by that interaction.

The feed cuts off...

* * *

Naruto sat near a shop eating a modest meal, his beret was off tucking in his cargo pocket. He wore a standard uniform of the Mobile Infantry except for the jacket. He wore a short sleeved shirt with his Unit's emblem pinned on his right breast. Along with his rank which was on his Beret, however he liked the peaceful quiet. With a pair of black shined boots, he was well at home within the crowded sector with the other soldiers.

In front of him was his 5th Battalions Commander, Major Chris Redfield **_(1)_**. The man was a bulked to the point where he could bench probably three hundred pounds, with a stern face that had a diagonal scar across his cheek was an indicator to others: don't fuck with him, ever. Dark blue near black hair in a crisp military grade cut, with two brown eyes looking around the area in a calculative vision; the man was paranoid with good reasons.

To the Major's right, was a Lieutenant; in fact it was the very same officer that Naruto himself was talking back at the bar on that Red Planet; his name was Benjamin Reed, fresh out of the Academy which he got selected into the Spec-Ops from a recruiter on Earth.

And finally to Naruto's left was an experienced Sergeant of Alpha Company; 5th Battalion's Recon if there foremost ability was. In fact they were the recon, the first wave into a battle if that was the case. They usually had the go-ahead for the 5th Battalion; it was their assessment of an area to establish a Base of Operations. So the bottom line was that in an area after they scouted the location with quick efficiency, the HQ of the Operation would be located at.

Each Battalion had their own objectives if given a task, so each company of the said Battalion had a role in any area of operations. Usually Alpha Company, well most of them were Recon or used to establish FOB's down the line. The Scouts in other words who did their job so the rest of the Brigade could touch down to set up their A.O.

Also, really fast bastards who could keep the Arachnids at their heels, to draw attention from the heavier shored units who got into position to wipe them out.

But the Sergeant was one of the first men in the Brigade when it first formed, hell he was Naruto's go to man on the field whenever the battle got hairy. By all accounts the man was Senior Sergeant amongst the companies in the entire Brigade; if one had to compare the older ranks in humanities time then he was the Sergeant Major of the Army.

The man was in his early forties but had enough experience to win a third world war, Rex Sanders. Military grade haircut with a grizzled image, the man's clear crystal eyes had enough carnage to fill a whole Federal Fleet up in stories. He was without a doubt a man who lived and thrived on the battlefields, Naruto considered him a mentor when he first encountered the man in a random firefight against the Arachnids.

Inside the Battle Station, literally this was a soldier's dream land.

Between the PX Shops, the tattoos parlors, restaurants and even the occasional rental dorm room meant someone was doing the dirty tango. All in all it was a decent place in space, a massive staging area for the Space Fleet to do their part in making the M.I do their job.

Good shit in other words, a paradise.

The blond colonel sat there chewing his French Fries, he had some chicken next to him on a plate. He left it open for the others at this table, a kind gesture as always to the people he considered as friends. Overall the small four seated table outside a fast food joint hardly drew attention to them, they were Spec-Ops, living without being seen was a given in their Unit. Still they had the moments to relax, as Naruto himself made small conversation with the rest of his soldiers.

"Interesting place isn't it?" he spoke vaguely as the youngest of the group; ironic he was the highest ranked as well. It seemed amusing to anyone seeing this from an outside point of view. Not that anyone wanted to seat near them, big ranks tended to make the mass of Privates jumpy or flat out scared to be around. He didn't blame them at all.

"This place is lively if anything." Reed stated looking over at some young grunts slapping each other in the back after having a few beers from a vending machine. The laughter practically melded with the other forms of communication from a hundred enlisted men and woman.

"Kids won't last long out in the field screaming, fucking making themselves targets. No discipline in my eyes."

The Senior Sergeant Major spoke gruffly folding his arms across his chest, it made Chris smirk if anything.

"Nothing will ever be disciplined unless it's dead Rex, that's why you never smile. Ever wonder if you get a beer you might crack one?" the Major ventured well naturally, the elder man merely snorted in response. Their commander just smiled clearly enjoying the small talk, they were men for conversation but they all damned well respected each other.

Well, on most days anyways.

"He's got a point there, you considered me disciplined when I was knocked out from your training." Naruto commented pointing with a French fry absently making the elder man chuckle from pleasant memories. Oh those were good times making the little bastard waste his energy in Physical training, combative drills and so much more, good times.

The experienced Sergeant Major also loved the days to watch the kid around a track with sixty pound dumb-bells to his legs, just for shit and giggles with him smoking a cigar. The boy made a record three mile run with those, insane of him to do it but well worth the pride in the end to say to other soldiers or instructors.

He was that good, oh he knew it.

"And here you are now sir. My work _always_ guarantees success, one of my previous students Zim I think it was took to my training like water; so you did well kid." The young blond smiled, he enjoyed his teacher's gruff attitude, got along with his father as well without a problem. Hell the two always made his studies or even training a pain in the ass at times but it was worth it.

He wouldn't have had it any other way.

"So how's the rest of the Battalion doing? I hear they're taking their shore leave interesting." Naruto remarked curious, he had an idea as to what the rest of the soldiers were up to. Scattered over the entire station but nonetheless he wanted to know what as up. Didn't mean he wanted tabs on his soldiers making or staying out of trouble, lord knew if something happened he would chewed out for a while.

Chris filled his C.O in without hesitation, "Stay in groups and stay out of trouble. They have a day or so to enjoy themselves, basically keep out of the spot light sir."

Rex nodded with the assessment from the Commander, even though most of them would be letting loose. He spotted almost a dozen of their Spec-Ops enlisted in the crowds, each wearing their Berets to stand out but have enough professionalism to be respectful. They were trained from the other rabble here, it made the experienced Sergeant scowl at the '_easiness' _the rest of the M.I had, no restraint in other words.

They were too lax, no idea in what lay down there on that planet.

A quick victory was total bull shit that they were leaded to believe.

"Couldn't ask for anything more, there's always a time and place for anything." The blond said this grinning as the other soldiers either shrugged or nodded, more or less agreeing with the statement. Their Unit was the best of the Federation; no one came close to what they have done in half a decade and with even more time ahead: the possibilities were limitless with them.

No Mission was truly Impossible: No Planet too hostile for them to tame: and they win the battle, always.

"You hear about the Roughnecks Colonel?" asked Reed out of the blue. He changed the conversation since he was curious if his C.O knew about their current assignment and location. His wait wasn't long before the blond turned his eyes towards him, causally eating while staring intently to make the young Lieutenant nervous. Which didn't take much, sadly.

"What about them?"

Rex and Chris rolled their eyes at the youngest officer, he had a small flare to seem scary but they knew Naruto wanted to mess with the new officer at their table.

"I tapped into Federal Command's Communications Hub; the Roughnecks are here on this station I guess to provide support? Rumor has it that Unit was based off of us, is that true sir?" The eagerness maybe overcompensating the fear inside the man but he allowed this too happen. So reap what you sow as that saying goes.

Naruto inhaled deeply as if trying to calm himself down, that was a misconception from most people outside the Federal Forces. The Spec-Ops was actually an idea, no more of a dream that anything before he came along. There was a significant back-story behind the formation of the Roughneck Unit and the Spec-Ops before the latter was even in service.

The two were close but not in the way most believed it to be.

All of this started with an: ideal._**(2)**_

The idea of a Unit, whose expectations are to complete a mission and to go beyond those expectations with the best soldiers, weaponry and tactics humanity had to offer. A Unit meant to be the 'First and Last' lines of defense for humanity, the Federations Spear into the Galaxy that was full of dangers for their race, to combat a threat and to wipe it out with extreme prejudice.

So the Roughnecks were actually the predecessors of the Spec-Ops; a humbling and even more, closer relationship than most Units had in this Age of Space Warfare. Naruto actually met one of the Roughnecks leaders back when he was a child, a young and energetic Lieutenant who went all out to complete missions for Federal Command; the man whose very name was listed on the original dossier for the Spec-Ops when it was commissioned almost five years ago.

The Predecessor to Sky-Marshall Dienes, his father, had been very eager to see if a plan of a 'Black-Ops' Unit could be used in an effective means to quell down rebellions, Arachnid incursions and so many other things that the Federation's Mobile Infantry couldn't do without arousing notice. A small funded Unit with literally no consequences that if they were caught or killed, the Federation could deem them as rouge 'faction' with no ties to them.

To the Sky Marshall along with the Federal Council: small highly trained Unit able to do the work of an Army in a faster time frame with no threat to the actual integrity of the Federation was a win-win. Less money involved with literally the best possible outcome set the Federal Council to approve of a Unit; behind the scenes of course with the Sky Marshall's advisers selecting the Unit's beginning stages.

However later down the line into the present, the Federations R&D Branch often supplied money, equipment and volunteer experts of Arachnids to be attached to their A.O's. The relationship simply clicked in the best way possible with the higher ups nodding at every turn when the Spec-Ops often went into areas of interest and came out quickly.

And all looked to one man, the Colonel whose will never faltered against an enemy so far.

They chose him, Naruto Dienes Uzumaki to lead this Unit since he was roughly fifteen at the time but in Active Duty on a frontier world as a Sergeant with a standard M.I platoon. So he got recalled and the rest as they say: is history.

But enough reminiscing of the past; he merely shut his eyes smiling all the while as if nothing in the world would bother him.

"I'll say three things Reed. Firstly despite admitting to a superior officer in hacking Federal Com's, I'll let that slide but don't mention that to me in public. Secondly, the Roughnecks are here in force to provide us some time to do our job despite we're only one battalion, so that rumor is confirmed mind you I'm not allowed to diverge this in public eye." He glared half-downheartedly at the older man who gulped but nonetheless accepted the warnings.

His other officers looked to their C.O interested to see what the actual orders were coming down to; this was rare for them to hear this while not in a debriefing. The eldest of the group took this new direction of conversation seriously to the point of actually watching their Colonel like a hawk.

Naruto then relented leaving an obvious clue for the man to figure out down the line. "And lastly, who ever said they were based off us?" He continued to return to his meal, idly munching down a piece of a chicken tender that was still hot off the grill. The blond took in the smell almost sighing happily, he needed ramen to complete this little meal; oh how he missed those noodles.

"Our old comrade is there sir, from what I hear he's the officer of the Unit." The Major spoke causally as the Sergeant snorted in amusement; or was it irritation? Few could notice but Naruto looked from the corner of his eye, an interesting development.

"Really, Rasczak is in command? Last I heard he was at some desk job Earth-side, a teacher if I recall right?" The blond questioned Chris who nodded but gave some light on that front, "He got pulled when the Meteorite hit, they were off doing missions before Klendathu if my sources are accurate but it wouldn't hurt to see him off when this operation is over."

Rex added in to the talk in a rare positive note, "I knew that man; he's a stubborn bastard for traditionalists. He'd shoot a soldier to end a bad death, so I like him."

Reed felt kind of out of the loop and had been silent for the past few minutes allowing the other officers chat, he idly wondered if his superior Lt. Col Sasha was supposed to be in this table and he was an acting fill in. The woman had numbers on her side when it came to leading into a firefight but with the Colonel next to her, the two were death's emissaries to the Insect warriors. She also was kinda hot...

It was weird to listen to all these stories and yet two of the three chatting were only a few years older than he was. But he did the respectable thing and just listened to these men.

"That explains why the Roughnecks have been deployed as our cover; the man will do an excellent job regardless of what the situation is on the battlefield. Makes me wonder what we're going to be looking for this time around…" the senior male took out a cigar from his cargo pocket, he lit it with a lighter before inhaling the tobacco laced piece while looking at the young colonel once more.

"Sir, have any thoughts on that?"

Chris looked directly at the blond who looked at the two as if calculating whether to reveal that information. The way those blue eyes turned into an icy pit of hurt for whoever made the major wary. Very few times did the man relate to his superior being angry, even fewer when he killed another human in a quick fashion as well?

It wasn't that the blond wished to say it; the consequences of why this information was vital to be kept secret honestly made him uneasy. Especially when the information came a source beyond humanities own methods, yes that was the reason why.

Honestly while he was on board the 'Lancer' he got a transmission for his father, the Sky Marshall and quite frankly there wasn't much one could say about this operation.

So really if he could sum it up in two words, well they were…

Fucking Screwed.

Naruto honestly felt uneasy, which was a can of worms in itself because the Mission was to be on Klendathu to search for some sort of a temple, or more specifically _verifying_ that there was a structure on the planet; far enough away from the Invasion remained to seen. So what gave way to what in this circle of mystery? Where and why: they sent him mattered now.

The origins of the coordinates were extremely vague: **nearly** non-existent.

It was almost if they appeared like magic, nothing could explain how they came into the Federation's knowledge but there was one thing for certain. Someone wanted him to be searching for it, weird but that was what his gut kept telling him.

Again more so were these objects they found so far: two orbs that radiated energy, one piece of some sort of panel with data caches and now this transmission.

Yet these Artifacts that the Spec-Ops would find; just pieces of ancient tech, small orbs or even a like beacon type of building were all deep underground. On various planets, small pieces of tech like building blocks but they were all connected to this.

This predated Humanity's existence and possibly the Arachnid's as well.

That thought, that possibility was **equally** terrifying as exciting since no one knew the origins of the either species. Either Arachnid or the ones who made these ancient technology markers, that name were dubbed from Federal Scientists.

"_And that is what scares me, I'm different and all of this is happening so quickly. Why do I feel scared as we continue onward_?"

Humanity and the Arachnids were not the only ones out here; something sent the information to Federal Command viva a transmission untraceable. So yeah that was uncovered in a debriefing from the Sky-Marshall himself prior to arriving here while in transit.

"I can't say anything until our entire Brigade Commanding Staff is present, believe me it's something you don't want to have your mind on when we reach our target areas; trust me, please."

This was an odd request from their commander, granted he was the youngest of officers in the entire Federation but he was open with them. If things were to go insane from the beginning of a mission or operation he sent the word to them; being honest with them was made this blond a key inspiration to all of the people in the Brigade.

So what gives?

A young man who had enlisted at a time where most children started high school, he skipped it and went into the M.I the gritty portion of the Federations Armed Forces and basically tried to make it. Nothing grand or breaking headlines till the idea of making a 'Special Forces Unit' came into play, courtesy to the current Sky Marshall who pushed this into the Federal Council.

That idea: was a big pain in the ass to do but worth it in the long run of things.

"Just don't let it hurt you kid."

Naruto's mentor responded in kind while smoking his cigar. The puffs of smoke drifting and wavering as the air currents from the soldiers around them caused it. The other two younger men wanted to at least say anything else but the elder soldier glared at them.

The silent message _back off._

Silence became the table after the Sergeant spoke, alone any one of these men would've been a leader in another Unit but together: they made everyone weary to be around. The restaurant alone made them a buffer zone since they were all officers; few wished to be around them.

Although if one noticed: they were the _only_ officers outside of Fleet Pilots in the PX area.

"Thank you, sir." Naruto spoke quietly to make the man smile; he called him that because of the days when he trained the kid back in basic training. Really good days back then, no aggressive incursions from the Arachnids, no sense of political gain but it was just straight up grinding meat into the grinder itself.

For several moments the table didn't even move expect for their chests, breathing in the air that was vented into the station from cooling tanks far below. Hell it would've been a lot longer expect there was a large commotion from behind them, over a small railing where a large mass of soldiers gathered.

Naruto saw several fleet officers, pilots and their instructors to even a few commanders of the ships. Basically it was one whole fleet gathering, few M.I mixed with them due to the fact many of the Infantry were either enlisted or Non-Commissioned officers. So fraternization basically watered down to common sense or formal conversations; so in retrospect every branch stuck with their own.

It was just how the ranking system worked; shit happened if friends got split from selection to active duty.

The Federation didn't exactly promote any sort of cooperative atmosphere between the braches, so the blame lay in their commanding brass's heads if they had any up there. Naruto personally hated fighting between comrades, he knew some were playful competiveness which he understood but pure anger, well pray to any sort of god if got a hold of you.

The blond Colonel loved to break people down to prove his point; he blamed Rex for that part of him when he was a child. Twisted bastard loved to dash his hopes at times.

"Well, seems like someone's pissing into another person's coffee." Chris commented annoyed much to Rex's snort of amusement, while Reed had to look past a few bodies before speaking a bit worried.

"If that were the case sir, then there would be a few more laughs. Seems like a fight is about to break, I bet five credits." The Lt. stated much to the other men's raised eyebrows, hell Rex tipped his cigar into an ash tray before raising the 'stakes' as it was.

"Son, I'll bet twenty that it's an officer and a grunt."

Reed smirked and nodded as the Sergeant and he shook on it.

However, Naruto was anything but amused; comradely should've been alive in the Federation because out in battle. Sometimes your greatest enemy was your only person to rely on when an Insect Warrior sliced your limbs off. He hated when people in the same uniform fought, at least in public eyes since the image of being a Professional, along with a Citizen was what made them stand above the rest of Earth.

"_A bunch of insolent fucking kids."_

His eyes became red for a moment, just a moment but it was enough to warrant the 'feeling of dread' on the other men; Rex instantly gauged his young student, former anyway but enough to get the other officers worried. Again rarely did their blond commander express open emotions that made others take heed of their heads but in this case, he was pissed.

Very fucking annoyed could've been the technical phrasing but it wasn't able to portray the anger.

Yet Naruto looked directly at Chris, the Major, originator of the betting.

"I bet you whoever is starting this, won't get up when I'm done with them. Believe it."

Their Colonel took his beret out before placing it on his head, displaying his trademark '_battle face'_ that had a sneer mixed with a grin as he looked at them excited. Rex got up within a moment, placing his own headgear on curiously wanting to see if his Student was able to 'discipline' soldiers to regret doing actions in front of him.

So the Sergeant wasn't too worried about men or woman being broken by the Colonel, much.

The older man wouldn't say it out loud, his pride of seeing his student take the reins to teach someone also was on the line: he was there for motivational purposes to see what the kid had in store. He hoped for something a bit more, brutal and old fashioned, which brought a smirk.

"So, who wants to break some skulls?" Naruto asked moving to the entrance, as Chris shook his head but the smile he wore didn't settle the mood. He had that look of a friend who provoked the friendly bully to fight another bully without having the consequences directed at him.

So he was game for this, but looking over to the younger Lt. Reed, well…

Reed just raised a hand, "I'm good here sir. I'll probably head off now, if it's alright."

The blond merely waved him off moving forward, a sign to say 'go'.

And the young man did so.

Rex snorted at the officer's back, "Pussy."

The Sergeant Major placed his patrol-cap onto his head, he watched his younger Student walk off with the other officer behind him, Chris, who looked amused at the situation. Rex wanted to rub that smile of the man's face; he got arrogant or perhaps too causal with situations that didn't directly involve him.

They got up from their table as the other Spec-Ops members noticed this, their Colonel whose face was set in a sneering angry look. Few of them would dare say they _wouldn't_ follow the blond Uzumaki into hell and back, so to see their lead walk into the fist fight up ahead.

Let's say more than a dozen Beret wearing men, woman of the enlisted corps moved to join the three experienced leaders; their Major, Chris Redfield, looked over his shoulder to give them encouragement in their actions. Leaders always acknowledged their troops regardless of the situation to give them that morale to show them: they were there, doing their jobs as men and woman of the Federation.

"At least our troops show the disciple to stand with their own Unit."

Chris spoke smiling amused; Rex merely puffed out some cigar smoke to make the officer wince from the smell, though he gave his answer with a non-committal grunt. Naruto looked back from his right, smirking as if approving his subordinate's actions.

"Remind me to look this group up for some promotions or perhaps, more shore leave in their dossiers."

So, the small contingent of fifteen Spec-Op soldiers walked from behind the mass of soldiers, screaming and hollering as fists were thrown in the middle of their 'spectacle.' Naruto took lead noticing with irritating rapture, that the crowd hadn't noticed him approaching which meant someone had to announce his coming arrival.

Rex grinned when his student looked to the crowd and to him with a smile, a smile that promised immediate fun for him to display. Oh he enjoyed teaching this bastard child with a passion, now he could reap the rewards of him playing Drill Instructor once again, god he loved this job.

The small contingent halted when the Colonel stood directly behind the crowd, the stairs a mere three steps blocking his way up into the fighting crowd.

He smiled before motioning to his instructor who placed his cigar down with one hand, the Sergeant Major cleared his throat before inhaling slightly.

And then the commanding voice of an older generation whose experiences couldn't be displayed in words but through actions alone, overrode this younger generation with ease. None could resist it, they all went to attention as soon as the command was dispersed.

"Officer, on Deck!"

The crowd went silent, even the fighting ceased immediately.

Naruto calmly walked through the crowd as men and woman, of Fleet and M.I alike made way almost petrified as he walked past like a ghost. Silent and efficient as he side stepped soldiers that didn't make way because of their backs turned, he eyes set like steel at the rabble before him.

All of this gave way to two men, one M.I trooper on a table crunching into a ball as if being pummeled into it.

Along with a Fleet Officer, though the profession was a pilot without a doubt having an elbow frozen halfway to the M.I trooper's rib cage, or something of that effect.

Naruto smiled which didn't reach his eyes, yet his eyes carried the unmistakable look of a man who was going to ripe another person's spine out. Oh they were totally going to realize, being a Federation Citizen had to earned, not given.

"Well now, what do we have here?"

* * *

(_Back of the Crowd_)

"Holy shit, Rico's fucked." Spoke a trooper with a shaved head, he looked paler than any ghost or spirit people could say. His name dubbed by his comrades as 'Kitten' looked like he wanted to die as a blond spiked hair soldier asked despite the entire crowd at attention.

"Who's that Kitten, I don't recognize the Unit and all I know he's an officer." 'Ace' said obviously making the smaller male tremble, even their lone female compatriot 'Dizzy' looked a bit worried though confused as well, Kitten merely spoke trembling as the procession of a dozen soldiers broke into the silent crowd pushing the other soldier's into a ring around the duo of combatants.

"See that insignia on their berets, the two foxes surrounding the skull?" Kitten pointed from their position behind the crowd as they watched the outcome of Rico fighting an Lt. from the Fleet, Zander or whatever the flying hell the guy was.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool and all but, it seems familiar." Ace said as Dizzy commented, "What's up with them?"

Kitten literally almost, punched Ace in the face for that comment: 'familiar' was seeing an ex in an amusement park; **this** was literally as close to someone pointing a gun to your throat.

"You both are fucking useless, that's the Spec-Ops Unit. They've been in the news since the war started, they're the guys who win the fights _everywhere_ and _anywhere_ they deploy too. The Sky Marshall's Son leads them, from what Federation Newsreels pick up on and they are probably the most successful Unit up to date…"

Ace snorted, "Bullshit, we've never heard of them."

Kitten honestly this time punched the blond in the gut making him stifle a yelp, he almost swung back but his friend looked at seriously, for once not joking or being easy going.

"Ace, they're Special Operations Forces, rumored Black-Ops against Colonials who believe the Federation is wrong. They go in; no one speaks ever about the Federation again: simple and quick." The man snapped his fingers to pronounce his point, the blond trooper seemed a bit skittish because of the seriousness his usually laid back friend displayed.

Dizzy pointed to the blond officer standing in the middle of the crowd now watching Rico and Sanders, he seemed to be tilting his head down smiling?

"Do you know who leads that Unit Kitten, that guy looks like Rico's age? Hell maybe he's younger than that, or something…" she trailed off concerned as Kitten looked at her; he gave a deep sigh before looking into the still mass of soldiers at attention.

"His name is Naruto Dienes Uzumaki, from what I researched before I joined the M.I, the guy had been found as a survivor of a Colonial Massacre but beyond that, his history is all a blank slate at the best. I don't know more beyond that."

However he got interrupted from the said Colonel, whose voice carried over the crowd as if mocking the human hearts beating in stern yet unparalleled fear.

* * *

_(With Naruto)_

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, a couple of fucking shit-bags fighting?" the blond asked the two soldiers on the table or partially on the table much to his utter delight. Naruto honestly didn't hate people, he just loved to make others realize, and you, did a stupid thing. He got a kick out of it, sometimes the best of them had weird quirks.

The blond took in the other bodies around him, soldiers whose eyes spoke volumes about their 'fear' of him, the highest rank they'd ever seen in the flesh, not that he could relate to such things. Rank meant nothing unless you wanted to be an exposed target, hence he hid in the crowd till otherwise pushed to make the rest of world see his 'strength' to settle disputes.

But still, he had to reassure the other soldiers in the crowd, he wasn't there to ruin the fun but to enhance it in a way, that none of them were going to do it again.

"Group, at ease."

The crowd shifted into a relaxed, well forced, state of wariness as Naruto looked to the two troopers who finally got on their feet into a position of attention since they knew as well as he, the cause of the disruption.

"I want your name and ranks."

The colonel asked quickly rolling his neck while idly looking around; they also noticed a Major with his arms crossed to the right of the Colonel with a Sergeant Major smoking a cigar on his left hand side. Tension rose immediately with the presence of another dozen soldiers who edged into the crowd.

The symbols of two foxes, with a skull pierced were on the berets or tattooed onto the arms of the Spec-Ops Brigade of the Federation. People saw them and widened their eyes almost immediately at the sight of the Elite Federal Forces.

"Rico, John. Private, Mobile Infantry, sir." Rico spoke a bit nervous but did his best to hide it which made Naruto smirk. The kid tried but again, he could detect it all but gave him credit nonetheless.

"Barcalow, Zander, Pilot of the Rodger Young." The Pilot said his but in a more confident light which got the blond to nearly snort, so he knew what rank and what grade he was compared to the Private's. He honestly believed that his word would be over the Private which really got him agitated.

"So when did Fleet and M.I mix so greatly to this point? Do I want to know why?"

A few shuffling feet made the Colonel merely smile in a way that would've made a sinister cannibalistic doctor proud; Hannibal Lector could've only enjoyed the sight of such a reaction to many.

"Speak freely, I'm quite curious as to how or better yet **who,** allowed this alteration to occur within so many eyes and ears? Just imagine if I don' get this story, this entire crowd will have some _serious_ repercussions at all your Units when I'm done with you. Believe it." Naruto said smiling looking around seeing various people pale or flat out nearly piss themselves from his threats. The Spec-Op soldiers kept themselves from smiling so instead, they just made an outer perimeter from the crowd as if to stop anyone from running or to assist their CO.

Again the silence, Rex almost howled with laughter at the way his former student was handling this already. All the pent up anger and rage just seemed to be a little overkill, but hey they were suffering at his pleasure, great times. Every teacher sat back to enjoy their student's successes, he did the same as any other human. Basked in the glory, for old times sake.

But time was up, time to see who paid the piper.

The blond looked to the young enlisted, "Rico, do you want to start or should I smoke the dog piss out of both you and this fellow here at my leisure?"

"Sir, Lt. Barcalow allowed this since we agreed to disregard rank to settle a dispute."

A surprised expression came from the younger male, "Continue."

"It was just a confrontation that had a year coming, sir. M.I doesn't make stupid troopers, sir."

Well to Naruto, the pride and that utter conviction to the truth seemed inspiring but again, he had to hear the other side of the story from the Pilot, which in his personal opinion hated fleet since majority was stuck up assholes. It had to be worse that the Intelligence who did things in a methodical but sane manor of things, at times.

He turned to the other male, "Does he warrant the truth or do you wish to disagree Lt.?"

Zander smirked which made the blond scowl nearly, but schooled his features as much as he could. "The Private speaks the truth sir, nothing more nothing less. Just a friendly little bout, rank was put aside for us to handle it like…"

Now whatever the man had ready to dish out to appease him, as an officer, had crossed over into a point of no return. This type of rank bullshit ended here, so the guy thought he could act confident to settle a dispute with him because a Private challenged him or vice versa over what?!

The point here: Explain this crap or get bent, quickly!

So in hindsight Naruto had enough of this fucking pretty bullshit, time to lay the rain down now.

"Handle it like rabid **DOGS!**" The colonel shouted, his eyes burning into their skulls.

The Spec-Ops straightened their postures since an angry Uzumaki only appeared on occasions he deemed as personal or truly a sickening sight for him to witness. Few of them ever saw him openly angry outside of a battlefield, which there was always a reason for.

"You are disregarding rank over what? Private Rico should've been with the rest of the enlisted down in the bar sections over my right shoulder, hell I see few M.I up here all together! All I see, is Fleet personnel as followed. Acting high and mighty, as I see as always, asshole!"

He twisted his eyes to see the other officers gulp, they had good reason too. His blues promised rapture to find the cause of this, angry officers tended to get well, insane. Reasons followed were short or flat out to the point that no explanation could shed light into.

"We're fighting an enemy that will_ literally_, _I mean literally_, shit you out into a pile of waste. Those Arachnids out there, on Klendathu, are waiting for you to wake up kids." The blond yelled to the point where the entire section of the PX and such went silent to listen. Naruto rarely did this anywhere, but sometimes it made a point to find the mark.

Blue eyes swept the crowd, daring someone to speak but once more he beat them all to the punch, "There's a reason why the Arachnids never hit the Sol Solar System directly till now, you want to know why? We are always ready…"

The Spec-Ops soldiers including the Sergeant Major, with Chris all shouted as their Unit Motto was spoken from their creator's lips.

This reaction set off the dozen men as they echoed the next sentence across the PX section causing the noise of all others to dim.

"ALWAYS READY, ALWAYS TO DIE."

Naruto smiled happily in a way that made several Fleet Personnel step back physically now, "That's the reason why many of you never think about who covers your asses on the ground. Fly high all you like because when you crash, burn in hell Fly-boys. We all have reason to fight and such."

He paused before angrily cracking his neck, the noise already making several people scared out of their wits altogether.

"And you all want to see some hotshot Lt. and a dumb Private fight over what? Please I beg to the fifth or any sort of Deity to prove me a point." He waved his hand into a snapping whip making several soldiers in the crowd back up a step or two; proving to the Colonel they had no legitimate reason to let the fighting go.

However before the man could practically get physical, a voice of reason and pure honesty reached the blond male's ear drums, since he needed reason to stop after all. Rico's old high-school sweetheart that he followed to become a citizen with, appeared from behind snapping her hand in a salute, though her eyes sparked with determination that amazed most.

"Sir, Pilot Carmen Ibanez requests permission to speak."

Naruto raised an eyebrow almost amused, but answered quickly, "Granted."

"They were fighting over me sir, to be honest." Carmen nearly ducked her head in shame but had the fortitude to stare down the blue eyed colonel that folded his arms to witness this new side of a story. He motioned her to continue while eying the two male soldiers at attention, letting them sweat. Fucking kids, that's what they were.

"Jo..Rico, is a close friend of mine, I made decisions that hurt us both but Buenos Aires was our home. You know the bugs crushed it with a meteorite sir? If you did know, then you should realize, it hurts us in ways we can't always express with words."

Naruto silently mused, gauging this young woman in front of him, who had more balls than any man currently here to answer him like that. Interesting candidate for a potential Captain's Replacement, his Cruisers needed one down the line if things got bad quick but, doubtful to say the least. Yet he had to get to the bottom of this, so Buenos Aires…

"Ah, I heard."

Remarking cautiously the Colonel looked into the crowd to see some, a few; soldiers stare in silent despair over the wasted infernal zone of a Metropolis. He continued onward lowering his head in respect to the millions that died so immaturely and in the most agonizing way possible, apart from nuclear fallout. Bad way to go, to burn in hell for the insect's act of war against humanity, bastards.

"That's precisely why acting like this is just a waste: disrespecting all of those who fought in the same uniform to get you on this very station no less; everything here was earned through blood." Exhaling annoyed, he looked to see Zander almost, almost roll his eyes as if hearing this speech before. The fucker wanted to really press buttons in ways that didn't scream obvious huh, oh wait till he was alone with this prep-schooled shit.

"**Ibanez**, report with me to your Ship. I'm going to have a few words with your Captain immediately to sort this alteration out. Consider yourself lucky I do not take my annoyances or grievances out on you for this stunt Pilot. Also, don't expect any leniency from me in the future, understood soldier?"

Naruto stared long and hard at her to make the woman nod, her fear almost palpable to a point where sweat dampened her forehead. The Colonel had that way with people; he honestly would thrash a man around to just prove his point and making him suffer for it, if things had gotten far.

But alas: he needed to make sure Rico and Zanders here wouldn't fight around him, however…

"Sergeant Major!"

Snapping out the rank as Rex snapped to attention saluting: "Sir!"

Naruto smiled devilishly making Rex Grin insanely, he knew what was coming now.

"You have ten minutes to make sure these boys here; do not fight in my presence ever again. Ah hells make sure they regret ever seeing us here: do it old school discipline." With that he motioned to young woman to lead on as he stuffed his hands in his pockets idly wondering if his old teacher would kill the two soldiers.

Nah, he wouldn't kill them but: make them wish they did die.

Chris meanwhile leaned against the railing as he waved his hand to the Spec-Op soldiers as they filed away from the diminished confrontation of their lead CO. But he would enjoy Rex's: "Iron Wall" treatment of the soldiers who needed discipline.

"Rico, Zanders front leaning rest position: MOVE!" Rex hollered out as Naruto moved past the stunned terrified crowd as his old teacher went to work on his newest 'toys'. He didn't feel sorry in the slightest since one of them needed to be brought down to their level, immediately.

Seemingly stoic, the colonel just smiled into the greatest example of a man who knew his way became the law. Oh he enjoyed some days in the federation when people tried to fuck with him: great times. Sometimes the greatest of memories came from the smallest things one could do for home, country and their loyalties.

* * *

(_Federation Corvette Transporter '__**Rodger-Young'**__ Bridge_)

"I wasn't aware that an issue with my crew would be in your jurisdiction Colonel." Captain Deliader stated a bit irritated at the Uzumaki who seemed to be amused at the reaction. Not that the woman would dare speak against a superior officer, infantry or not but this man lead the Federation Spec-Ops so his word trumped hers by a few star-lengths.

"Any alteration involving an enlisted rank and an officer of the fleet, who allowed disregard of rank, to provoke a physical confrontation is more than enough for me to get in on. So by all means, Captain_, try_ to argue with me since you're ready to do so." He smirked at her making the elder female scowl at the cheek; she really wanted to argue in defense of her crewman, good superior shitty personal attitude.

"I'll have disciplinary actions ready for my second Barcalow; Ibanez is excused since she brought the matter to me when you sent her off the bridge. Colonel, with **respect:** just fuck off."

The words brought a smile; a true amused expression went over the blond as he folded his arms to warrant his current attitude. This woman had more balls than most men in uniform, Generals didn't even speak to him like that: even on Earth, good times.

Yet Naruto stared the woman right in her eyes, he wasn't backing down nor pushing her into a corner.

"I'm sure you will, but I'm more interested in our local truth giving Pilot trainee. What's your recommendation of her career, present and into the future?" Deliader seemed a bit guarded but relented since the conversation steered away from Federal 'Discipline' of soldiers. However the question seemed a bit more curious than really anything simply interested but not letting on anything more.

"Ibanez is a good pilot, talented sure but as for her mentality I don't know if she would be able to lead yet. No doubt she'll be captain of her own vessel but that's a bit away until I forward the evaluation to the Fleet Admiral Board in Sol."

Naruto nodded nonetheless impressed with this woman's honesty, he didn't need to be a total ass to find out answers. He looked out towards the black void of space to see various ships warping in an out of the battle station. Ideas swarmed into his head almost like an Arachnid wave crushing against metal walls of an outpost, he had ideas yes but solid recommendation's to command, no.

Captain Deliader spoke out of the blue to break his train of thoughts.

"You request her to be transferred into your Unit Colonel? Wouldn't that be an awkward choice, forgive my wording but you seem interested in her sir."

Naruto shrugged causally before strolling to the pilots seating, as if studying the dashboard that controlled the ship at will. He hated cramped spaces but the view rocked the world if anyone sat here.

"_The stars, so close yet so far. I wonder if earth is the same when a boy looks up into the skies, does he see a chance or nothing."_

"More of an investment captain, nothing more. Do I need an Admiral of my Spec-Ops Fleet? Why yes but the individuals leading the ships there are excellent. With coordination of an overall leader that is feeding me information all the time, it would be unstoppable to all other things. I have time, so no, I'm not requesting her captain, and I'm just probing the waters per say…" **(3)**

The fleet officer went silent, as if pondering the man's words.

"I believe our time is done, Captain Deliader, I think our callings are about to be put into perspective now."

Alarms flared as a PA went over the entire battle-station.

"ALL PERSONNEL REPORT FOR ARMAMENT AND DEPLOYMENT. THE INVASION IS A GO, INVASION IS GREEN TO GO. ALL PERSONNEL.."

Both officers tuned the PA out of their ears, turning to their positions they had plans to go.

Naruto smiled, he was right on the money for the announcement. It seemed the invasion would happen and all he had to start the fire was one thousand soldiers to explore the remnants of a temple that no civilization could identify. What a great day to live, better to die.

The door closed behind him as he made way to his Unit.

All the real action would be on the ground…

**'End Chapter Two'**

**Author's Notes: The Spec-Op's Unit Patch is the Image you see in the top right of the story, it's two foxes with a skull. Some random PM asked me this, so it's always been there so mind the fact.  
**

So couple things here, people like this story.I'm glad you all find it enjoyable, because I've had a fascination to write a story where rifles blew off limbs without endangering the story. Plus its easier to write than a sword fight in all honesty as my writings of 'Claymore/Naruto' prove me right, as I struggle to find ways to go about it without trying too hard. It's very annoying to picture something in your mind than to relay it into words for everyone to enjoy, wish me luck in that regard.

Spec-Op's soldiers are just well trained men and woman, loyal to their leader but nonetheless are human. They will stand with each other if someone tries to pull someone of their own over. Pretty much normal men and woman who know to back one of their own up, nice mentality but often used to intimidate other solders in the Conventional forces.

Also, I'm trying to make Naruto himself more of an angry person whose ability to vent it out into his jobs is going out well. He's not totally 'god' but I try to make him more human than anything, the whole red eye thing, you'll see soon on the battlefield when I get into a more 'god' sense, he's good but not perfect in other words.

_(1.)_ **The** Chris Redfield is from Resident Evil yes, but really the guy fits this man's bill in my story. It was more of a joke to one of my friends who reads this sight since I personally am not a fan of Chris in the recent games but nonetheless put him in as a tribute to my friend. Bastard better appreciate this, plus makes everyone see what the guy looks it end of story. No description, you all can google chris's face.

_(2.)_ Trying to put the idea of a Black-Ops Unit into the Federation's way of thinking. Cheap but expendable efficient soldiers who would do everything to be sacrificed without using an army made the idea of it all, tempting. It took a few years plus records place this idea beyond the current movie setting, I made this as an experiment for the Federation, which is paying off without a doubt to which they support it publicly if made be or in secret against other factions rising within the Terran ranks.

_(3.)_ As I said, Naruto will be interacting with the main cast at times but will not directly see them. Hence the whole idea of him 'eying' certain people, will I introduce Ace or those other well known troopers down the line, maybe he'll be in the Spec-Ops since Rico does things or will Carmen, Carl or whoever fit the bill. Time will tell, because that's how I write this story out to be made to.

Overall, I think I'm enjoying this too much.

Have a good one people, reviews, questions, hope and such are all kind motivations you all send.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kistune of the Federation**

Chapter Three

***FEDERAL NEWS NETWORK***

"General Dienes, in light of your removal as Sky-Marshall are there confirmed reports of the Spec-Ops actually _Sustaining Causalities_ on Klendathu?"

A dozen or so microphones are thrusted into the face of the former disgraced leader of the Federation. The camera panels outward to capture the pale and stern face of the man as he prepared to answer the reporters that the News Network sent to his person. Inhaling deeply the man speaks with the tone of man who knows his son is in deep peril on the front of war. Everyone leans for anticipation of the man's response to the facts leaking out from the internal government affairs.

They weren't disappointed at the least.

"I can confirm that one battalion of Spec-Ops Soldiers had indeed lost several of their ranks. Mind the fact, that only _one battalion_ _out of five_ was sent to that planet to complete an objective not even _ten thousand_ conventional troops could ever accomplish!"

The reporter who spoke pressed the issue.

"So its true the Spec-Ops had a significant amount of deaths in their battle? Can you speculate as to what caused such infliction?"

You didn't need to be a psychic in order to feel what the former Sky-Marshall was feeling. Anyone could feel that anger and downright rage at the political gains of the men and woman of that operations unit had stung the pride of the Federation! No humankind itself, had felt the hammer drop on the best soldiers on the theater of wars in galactic conquest.

"I will comment about such details, they are classified."

Yet another question arose from the reporters, as Dienes shifted at the podium he was stationed at.

"General Dienes, is it true that Liberal Military leaders are pushing for the Spec-Ops Brigade to deal with Colonial unrest as the war progresses?"

Dienes looks away for a moment, as if taking a moment to answer or reject the question itself.

He looks up eyes hard and steeled as a soldier could be when under fire from an enemy he truly despised.

"My son, his unit and my blood will _never_ stain themselves with the **blood** of humanity until placed under death. In this Galaxy now and always that he will continue to fight the Arachnid menace that threatens Earth. I swear this, believe it with my soul and life at stake!"

Reporters scramble to their feet asking various questions, the proud stance of the former head of the Federation not backing down from the spotlight. Only he and his son knew the details of such a mission in that sector, he wouldn't speak of it.

Not until hell itself came to his door and demanded the answers in blood.

The camera zooms in as the feed cuts off...

* * *

_(Klendathu Atmosphere Entry, Lancer: Transporter)_

"Fucking pieces of rust and bolts, they never get these things ready for drops sir."

The most senior of enlisted men, Rex commented with a cigar in his mouth while slapping the magazine into his Morita Rifle. He carefully held the shotgun attachment also fully pumped with the maximum amount of shells. Every motion echoed the rounds being chambered with that prominent 'clack', sometimes that last pump could save your life or end it.

The Sergeant major wore the standard set by the Colonel ever since it was fully formed.

Spec-Op's standards were so far out of regulations that the average soldier in their Unit was worth more alive than ten standard troopers; who wore Federation regulated uniforms. Those were the poor bastards or cheap meat shields in some cases.

The Standard M.I trooper wore some sort of body armor, which practically sliced into plastic pieces from Arachnid warriors limbs. Sharp jagged points were on every Warrior Bug's carapace, which was hardened where bullets merely slowed them down instead of finishing them off. This was where the comparison from Conventional Federation Forces stopped with the Spec-Ops, only a few things were the same that was that.

Everything single Spec-Ops soldier: save for all the Alpha Companies who had updated but, had an experimental Exo-skeleton Suit that stuck to their skin with nano-robotics which helped the suit to harden itself. Fiber optics included this skin tight exo-skeleton worn under the standard M.I trooper's armor plate which barely held against Arachnid attacks, cheap fiber.

Small steel particles was also injected into fiber strains, across the chest and hip areas able to slow down Warrior Bug's from slicing humans in half at ease. It wasn't fool proof but it gave enough time for a trooper's squad mates to kill the insect instead of the human life at stake, one more weapon available to combat the arachnids.

These suits were called: "_Iron-men"(1),_ the versions varied from Mark I to III's; since the R&D Division of the Federation could only upgrade or enhance so many based on the budget of the joint Spec-Op's and Scientific teams in the field. Although, the suits were greater for survival, it didn't mean they were able to die easily as well.

All humans were vulnerable to be killed from **any** Insect warrior, flyer or tank with no guarantees.

Considering it took almost ten million Federal Credits to create _one_ suit, five thousand became quite the figure for a budget to manage pending on Council Funding alleviated towards them. Thankfully more had been allocated when the Meteorite struck Earth, so the research teams felt the relief swarm in when more credits pooled together at end of the work weeks.

Of the five thousand suits in active service, nearly all were still Mark I suits with the basic hardening 'feature' as Iron-Men; the process to make steel flexible had its dangers to the human body. The most basic of them was the crushed chest cavity from taking too much pressure that the suits used to protect their users; not always the most pleasant way to die. However it served the purpose to make sure a human had longer survival odds on the battle field.

So the Federation's _insane __**or **__brightest_ Scientist decided to push the limits again; with approval from the Spec-Op's leader himself, to upgrade the Mark I's as soon as possible. They did, but at a much slower interval due to so many unknown outcomes and such.

Technology was as only good as the people who dreamt of it, limits were set regardless.

Only a couple of hundred suits had the ability to enhance a human's natural '_running-speed' (2),_ the process as expected had been difficult and tedious to undertake. It involved using the same Nano-robotic supports as injectors of some sort of Steroid-Adrenaline for humans to move at speeds of 25 mph pending the user's ability to maintain breathing control, tests were conducted for a maximum 40 mph running trooper with full battle loads, which was a standard Morita Rifle/Ithaca 37 attachments.

Impressive for such deadly parameters injecting the soldier, whose side effects varied from instant bone or muscle degradation if overused for long periods of time. Mental effects that this '_drug_' caused to Spec-Op solders border lined insanity which affectionately dubbed as '**Berserkers Syndrome**' made any soldier literally go into fits of rage randomly attacking anything before dying from a warrior Insect or comrade's bullets.

From a medical stand point the brain practically, couldn't handle the amount of strains the suit pumped into the user. Every person had a limit, eventually one way or another the person goes insane or becomes crippled from the degradation of muscle mass the user bears. The Spec-Op's had documented several cases since the Suit's development, co- developing levels of the drug with the Federal Scientists to 'lower' the amount a human could handle.

However that theory or hope in where that was possible hadn't been attempted due to the lack of time per shipment of suits.

A necessary danger that all men understood, hence the Alpha Companies of the Spec-Ops always went in first, the men who were always ready, always to die so that humanity lived on. These men and woman were the Spec-Op's spear-tip before going headfirst into battle, Colonel Uzumaki often walks among them to give his utter thanks with no or less pride to them. Success had its negative effects few knew about: yet in this case the best soldiers were dying because they did their duty for all others.

In the present all of the Alpha Company soldiers, the Scouts never once would fail their commander because of the undying loyalty they held to him even to death. Not once did Alpha Company in any battalion lose ground because they were that determined to hold the line for the rest of their comrades to wipe the enemy off the face of any planet they were on.

All of the Spec-Ops fought for each other, for brother, for each sister that one Insect takes down: ten of them die before another goes down. Spec-Op's soldiers never went down alone, period.

Yet to be back on point: the Mark II's were fitted with this at the cost of another _fifteen million_ credits; so maintenance costs sky rocketed as well for the Users/Creators alike. But still, among all of this danger and irreversible damage only one Mark III ever had been created, created because one man could handle all of this on a medical level no Federation Scientists or Doctor could give light too.

Naruto Dienes Uzumaki had the only Mark III suit whose interface matched its diversity to its other models; deadly, powerful and most of all…

Most of all the '_Iron-Men Mark III' (3)_ had been an Icon: for every single scientific tampering genius who wanted to push humanity into a tier of godlike abilities. A dream represented the man who piloted that suit only to crush the dangers into his greatest attributes.

Mark III suit's that was in development: _strengthened_ their users to the point of human imagination. They were not the fictional man who could move a planet, but they could move _a ton_ of weight though slowly, could do it. The suit made a man, or woman fast, strong and had a defensive armor hide that made the soldier the deadliest target on the battle field for the bugs to counter.

Reason being why these suits strengthen Federation Soldiers had been decided to be field tested if they could be implemented into Conventional forces. Ironically Conventional Forces would be the better field testing since Spec-Op Operations were only on need to know basis for Federation R&D personnel. So getting documented accounts had been sketchy until Colonel Uzumaki had '_acquired_' several of these Scientists to accompany the Brigade across the Galaxy.

By acquired he meant 'contracted' or 'volunteered' to go into their warzone's from the Sol System, the Spec-Ops could've detained people permanently at Federal High Command's assurance but chose not to pursue that type of action against civilians.

Naruto made it clear; they were high end soldiers but **not** privateers or rebellious insurgents.

Even Civilian Arachnid specialists in their own fields had been invited into the Spec-Op's A.O to be cataloging battle fields to see the Insects form Hierarchy when directing massive waves of their own kin. While their lives were in more considerable danger than ever, the scientists actually could hypothesize that taking out key Arachnid Warriors could turn the wave of warrior bugs into a chaotic territorial dominance for leading, confusion among the ranks as it were.

Risky at the least, rewarding for all intents and purposes if conducted right.

The Spec-Op's commanding Officer placed a finger to his Kevlar helmet to hear the communications device that was being paged by the Pilot of their 'boat.'

While bumpy at times entering the atmosphere for the planet, the ride had been fairly smooth so far.

"_ETA till Drop zone, four minutes Colonel…"_

The static voice of the female pilot spoke clearly; Naruto gave her the quick acknowledgement of the update. Small things like this made or break a drop zone onto a new planet, where every terrain forced him to make decisions.

In this case, Klendathu he needed to establish an FOB as soon as possible. With nearly one thousand men and woman under his command, he needed a point of resupply, for immediate re-enforcements, building heavier weaponry to defend the said FOB all the while searching for this 'Structure' that had been forwarded from Federal Command.

One thousand soldiers against tens of thousands of Arachnids, one could say in a sarcastic tone: great odds.

Rex slapped round after round into his shotgun attachment, the Senior Enlisted went over on the men of Alpha Company who they were going in with, while Naruto himself could keep up with these Mark II suits, Rex was there for directing objectives relayed from him. Plus it gave Alpha that boost when they were being flanked or lagging behind, Rex was there for negative re-enforcement and positive confidence to get the fight done.

War went only as good as the number of men died for their objectives in the fight.

"When we touch down, expect immediate hostile presences. Use any sort of height advantage to make these fucking Insects come after you, do not chase after any of them or even go off alone. 1st Platoon, you're the spear when we touch down, sprint as far as you can and get some reconnaissance for a FOB."

One of the NCO's of the 1st Platoon supported a question, one the more experienced Ssgt. Rex looked to Naruto who merely gave a grim expression say it all, "Sergeant Major, if we encounter Tankers, will we have any air support?"

Rex sighed annoyed, "Negative, Fleet and Commands in all its infinite wisdom never allocated the resources for this. But they want us to establish a presence so Federal Scientists can be escorted in. We do have backing of the Invasion as our cover; hopefully the bugs will ignore us for a bit…"

A private scoffed, much to the colonel's mental agreement. "You know this is going to be one of those days Sergeant Major!"

The said senior enlisted in question merely let the most sarcastic scoff in the history of drop zone landings. Perhaps this sort of sarcasm was on par with the ones on Normandy during the Second World War in the twentieth century.

"Don't tell about those days son, I live them every day!"

It wasn't the first time the Spec-Ops had jack shit to support them, they had to be use their brains to fight this battle as much as they could. He didn't wait long for Rex to verbally agree with the Private as one of his squad mates gave him a pat on the shoulder, to get him ready. Naruto like those type of things, always support your comrade, believe in each other and win the fight no matter what.

The 'boat' shuddered violently as communications came to life in the blonds ear. Stray Com-traffic had been picked up by the Spec-Ops fleets that were relaying it over public channels of the officers in the attack. Every officer had to accept when situation were going bad, so that they rallied their own men into holding out or even letting them know of news.

"_This is the_ _Santa Barber, going down. Repeat we're going down…"_

Naruto and Rex looked at one another, curious as to what was happening to the Conventional Forces.

"_Be Alert, Bug Plasma is not fragments of Light!"_

"_May day, may day, we're hit! Evacuate…"_

"Bug batteries? I thought we sent that information up a year ago Rex?"

The blond spoke narrowing his eyes as his mentor nodded gruffly. Once again, the Federal High Command in its infinite wisdom did not heed their warnings. What else have they been ignoring for the past year or two, seriously someone had to clean house on that Council to get information to the Conventional M.I forces to fight effectively.

Were people that stupid to not realize the bugs had their own type of weapons to fight humanity? Why did everyone think they were cockroaches or something, Arachnids had the capacity to outsmart humans. God this was such bull shit!

Growing angrily, Naruto quickly went to a trooper who had Com's to the Spec-Ops Ship in orbit; he needed to adjust for next wave once Alpha Company hit the deck. He needed some measurement that once they touched down, the next wave of troopers could wipe everything out if needed be.

"Lancer come in, this is Colonel Uzumaki , over."

Within a split second, the Captain of the ship responded.

"_Colonel, we read you loud and clear, over_."

"What's the situation up there, don't sugars coat it either."

That question got an answer which didn't settle with anyone on the transporters.

"_It's a fucking mess up here Colonel, trust me you that don't want to see what I'm seeing right now. Don't expect high atmosphere support over."_

Naruto spoke while slapping a magazine into his rifle; things were going to get hairy down there since the Invasion had already suffered causalities in the thousands. This was going to be a bad fucking day indeed; he hoped he had enough time to establish his FOB and somehow manage to check out the structure that was on Klendathu.

"Be Advised Lancer, immediately prep the 'Heavies' in Bravo Company, have them land once we touch down. Charlie and Delta are tasked to establish FOB designated as 'Spear-Head' while assisting the rest of the Brigade in Combative operations, over."

There had been a new type of Spec-Ops soldier introduced in the past year on the battlefields, the 'Heavy' trooper whose sole purpose was to use so much ammunition to shred the hordes of Insects charging Federal lines. This had been an experiment to see if Insects valued their own kin and lives against human aggression which the R&D happily went along with.

The heavy trooper basically meant an armored plated soldier who carried, literally a mini gun on his back to be brought into a fight. Physical requirements tended to make people wince or flat out believe it a bunch of insanity. The troopers needed to bench lift a minimum two hundred fifty pounds to be able to life the mini gun with its load out.

The 'Heavy' trooper were in essence the ones to turn the tide once a horde of insects charged a FOB or base, in close quarters they were the deadliest thing to shred any lone Arachnid. In massive battles a dozen of these heavies could wipe out hundreds if not thousands of arachnids that suicidal rushed them, with enough Ammo anything was possible.

Every Heavy trooper of the Spec-Ops had to lift the massive weapon by a handle grip, weighing in at roughly eighty-five pounds; nearly five thousand rounds completely packed inside of the troopers massive backpack alone staggered the man. To fight the sheer weight, Federal R&D began a project ironically called, "Mini."

This small weaponry project took the standard size of a Minigun and switched into a smaller variant made of titanium and plastic so that the Spec-Ops could lift them into a fight. Despite the upgrades occasionally the new 'Mini's' would heat up the plastic feeder that fed ammunition from their packs into the actual weapon.

Again this was another reason why Bravo Company had the peak of physical soldiers, who lugged around packs of ammunition for their comrades. Every Heavy had one supporter with a kit to replace the feeding line if something like that happened in a battle.

Hence why Bravo Companies always bench lifted past the standards, the more men that could handle the weapon were the 'pivot' to wipe out all the Arachnids rushing their lines. More than often, six of these troopers cleared waves of the Arachnids if the standard trooper couldn't hold out or the Scouts were overwhelmed from the start.

"_Roger that Colonel, bravo will be inbound ten minutes over. Good hunting out there_."

Naruto smiled at the remark, he spoke the Unit Motto making the soldiers speak as one. "Always ready, Always to die." God did he love that, remembering that no matter where the fight was, all you had was the man next to you to fight on the ground. Everyone within the Brigade hated, loved and built friendships with others in the battalion's, a soldier dying meant the entire Unit mourned.

The transport Shuttle violently shifted as the pilot radioed in the situation outside.

"_Colonel, we got a decent sized storm forming over our LZ, winds at kicking over 30 mph. Be advised, limited visibility."_

Rex snorted, letting his cigar smolder for a moment.

"Beautiful day to start out isn't it sir?" The young blond merely rolled his eyes; he looked over Alpha Company inside of the transporter. Despite the Platoon leaders hearing the Com-Chatter, they let their CO brief the lower enlisted who couldn't have heard the update.

"Go thermal, Visors up and helmets prepped since we got a storm inbound."

Little key feature the Spec-Ops had was a small circular piece of tech, which took in heat levels of the user. Basically this thermal vision range went up to three hundred meters so the Trooper had that earliest warning possible. Detecting the large Arachnids had been simple, thought that didn't mean it made easier for them to be killed.

Finally the transporter landed onto solid ground making everyone tremble, the straps of their seats unlocked as Naruto placed his Kevlar on, the circular piece went over his right eye as he inhaled deeply. Rolling both shoulders so he melded to the suit's texture, the ramp went down as the men of Alpha Company of the Spec-Ops moved rapidly out the door.

_**It was game time now…**_

Stepping outside made the blond feel as though he were in a dry freeze, the lack of moisture already starting to irritate his lips. The dust from the winds concealed the LZ that the soldiers landed in, one massive rock formation that went at least a half a mile.

Really fortified position that could bottle neck the Arachnids if they chose to swarm into the small clearing, which roughly was about a hundred or more yards in a pentagon like space. All in all this had been the perfect place to set the FOB while ideally able to send supplies to the coordinates that the Federation wanted them to explore.

"1st Platoon, I want eyes and ears on that elevated position directly east of us. You see anything that has more than two legs, start picking them off." Naurto grabbed one of the Lieutenants from his right, as Rex got 2nd on their feet moving to the entrance of the valley. Breathing deeply the rest of the Alpha Company quick got in line behind their CO as they ran behind Rex's Column.

"_Sir, we'll start our suits for our speed to get a good half a click ahead to see if the Arachnids are here, over."_

The static voice of second platoon got Naruto's attention the man waving his arm in a circle motion overhead, permission to move. The blond waved his arm since the lead Scout looked through his thermal to see the 'move out' motion, an index arm doing a vertical chopping motion.

"Roger that, stay alert out there. This is their turf, they know the terrain."

Second Platoon immediately prepped their Iron Men Mark II Suits; a subtle red glow skimmed the outlines of the fabric almost making them glow in the dark. A few grunts and holler's came out before literally, fifty men sprinted at speeds creating dust in their wake.

Each man, leaving foot imprints in the dried, caked earth, from the sheer amount of pressure they put up against gravity. Rex fell back towards his student who directed Third Platoon of Alpha to move parallel to firsts position, Fourth Platoon got signaled to move parallel towards Second position.

The first two hundred men were on the ground alone for ten minutes, it signaled a bad day.

Naruto monitored the Com-chatter from the Scouting Platoons, he keyed in on it as Rex quickly got in on the listening to see if the Arachnid's were active. Winds picked up, making both men strain to hear the communications. A few of them covered their eyes, feeling sand get under their visors.

"_Three hundred meters…zero contac-….Sergeant Williams go take your squad break…right."_

Second platoon came over the radio-net, making the Colonel frown.

"_Getting Negative feed on hostile presences…wait…movement four hundred meters out_…"

Rex took a drag on his cigar, intent on getting his nicotine levels ready, he was going to need it.

"_Fourth, this is Second, be advis…ed, mov…ement on the right, veering, north…"_

These Radios were complete shit, the wind and the sand being kicked up in the storm had pretty much made ground communications a bit hazy. Nonetheless it was enough for the Spec-Ops to operate with; natural phenomenon had to be accounted for.

"_Copy that Second! Corporal Lexis, go get your rifle squad behind cover in that rock formation, enough…to establish a crossing fire_."

Small ear piercing static sounds meant that the storm had been increasing to make Com-traffic sketchy. Which basically made the situation worse, not that anyone expected this operation to make headlines. Last thing the Federation needed was an extra thousand caskets of its Special Operations Unit wiped out.

Lifting his weapon, the blond moved through the Wind towards the transporters who had small lighting glowing into a pattern that signal other 'boats' to land adjacent to their position. Also it meant that this was ground zero for a FOB to be established.

Usually, with five thousand men getting this type of Operation on its feet took less than six hours. Enough able bodies, building the foundations for the base and such but Naruto knew he had his hands tied behind him. He had one thousand men and woman, on Klendathu the Heart of Arachnid Territory, with an Invasion covering them.

Sighing out annoyed, one of the youngest officers in history practically didn't feel right with this handicapped scenario. No military leader liked when someone gave them a near impossible objective with the most limited resources available, it just screamed: "Flawless Victory."

"_Movement…three hundred meters, 3__rd__ Platoon eyes up, eyes up watch you're…"_

The radios went insane within a matter of a millisecond!

"_CONTACT! This is 1__st__, launching flare from our pos…iton"_

Distant but familiar sounds of weapons firing echoed over in the storm making the Solo Battalion of soldiers wince. Naruto scanned the upper skyline hoping to see some sort of maker; he wasn't disappointed in the least. Even through the darkened skies, dirt mixed with light the soldiers saw the marker.

One reddish, orange flare went up probably a mile or so out from their position. It reached directly to the right of the entrance making the Spec-Ops realize they had some time but not nearly as enough to stall to get their defenses up.

"_Holy…Sh…Colonel Heavy contacts!"_

Quickly the blond put a finger into his transmitter to acknowledge the info.

"Roger, evasive movements 1st."

Off in the distance rifles expended whole magazines into their targets, numerous echoes were going off making someone wonder if they were being surrounded. Automatic fire had its moments to make a soldier realize whatever required enough ammunition to kill meant a death wish, the warriors that the Arachnids sent often tanked many rounds in its death rage.

Inhaling the young blond quietly made his way over towards the entrance of the LZ in order to gauge if the Heavy Troopers could funnel enough ammunition into this pass to bottleneck the insects. They could, it was plausible but eventually once a tanker broke through the masses of corpses, things would heat up in a literal sense.

"I got contact, three hundred meters out."

One of the Scouts on Alpha reported close by, Naruto looked towards Rex to go confirm it.

The Sergeant Major flipped his Kevlar helmet's thermal vision to zoom out beyond the entrance the LZ, he wasn't disappointed. Massive thermal readings came back, as silhouettes of roughly a dozen arachnid warriors came barreling towards their position. Rex idly inhaled as his visor estimated, '14' hostile presences en-route.

Also he noticed they were in a spear formation, with the lead out in front with the sides evenly matched: that was odd.

"Confirmed, we got a dozen strong. Get your asses in gear ladies, it's time to let loose the lead."

Rex slapped the magazine into the weapon, locking it back to the rear so that the round was chambered. Breathing calmly the stern NCO took control of the platoon on the upper rocks above, jumping in almost a park core fashion to take the high ground. Several pieces of rock crumbled when the man jumped onto a rock before going crouched to get a better firing position.

Game time…

This left Naruto with the other platoon on the ground itself, he was smiling the whole time before looking over to the officers, they nodded to him before getting into three lines but the way each soldier was in the line meant something.

The first line went crouched with the second prone so that they could hit the lower bodies of the warriors essentially blowing off their legs. With the final line, standing in order to dismantle the jaws or the eyes possibly once the wave of bugs smashed into them.

With fire lines above them on the rocks, they would be able to hold with limited causalities compared to the conventional trooper tactics which was to rush in…

A loud 'screeching' drew the blond to look out again, as the Arachnids relentlessly charged into their positions. No structure, no sense of self-preservation and no mercy if they ever got within striking distance of a human who was mere food for them or an enemy.

"Fire on sight, don't let them get any closer else you'll see yourself in a coffin sooner than you'd like." Naruto spoke hauntingly amused making several of the soldiers feel shivers go down their spines, the suits couldn't hide or protect them from fear of black humor. The way their CO acted at times really meant he was insane or just so utterly apathetic to death he mocked it with jokes when things went into hell.

Screeches in front made the Spec-Op's firing lines train their sights down each rifle.

Forms barely became visible as the storm kicked up the dust, but the Arachnids were fully charging into the bottleneck like canyon that the LZ was stationed in. Every human steeled their resolves before letting loose as one warrior came within two hundred meters of their very bodies.

"FIRE!"

Naruto let loose his rifle kneeling down to cut off the legs of the multiple limbed insect, intent on slowing it down for others to wreak havoc on its body itself. Casing after casing clinked onto the ground as they toppled over one another, the heat from the ejecting rounds gave some comfort to the Spec-Ops in the windy storm.

Rex sniped a direct head-shot onto the lead insect, obliterating its eye or one of them which in turn caused the charging line to waver as it violently shook away the pain. More rounds from the rifles did their intending use, killing the insects.

"Hammer them down, boys. Leave not one of these fucks alive!" The Sergeant Major hollered over the rapid gunfire, making every man alive radiate their hatred of the Arachnid species. Shame none of the warriors could feel fear cause the amount of bloodlust would've made another human enemy piss their pants if they were in that place.

Limbs, with green amounts of blood splattered and sprayed onto the ground. The ground becoming a saturated green muddy pit of death, as the casing ventilated the bodies of the Arachnids. Within moments, the entire dozen were nothing more than helpless corpses. Expected from a small ground, but once a ground become a hundred then shit really would come down quick.

Naruto calmly got up, idly helping another Spec-Ops onto his feet before walking weapon chest high into the twitching masses of Arachnids. Several of the line flanked him aiming intently since insects often 'played dead' in order to make a kill on a human, or at least fatally injure them in order for another warrior to kill the target.

Walking towards a corpse, one arachnid warrior twitched as its half lidded eye looked at the blond himself. So one was alive, forcing the Colonel to stop five meters away just enough to back off and kill the creature if it tried to move, which it didn't…

Almost gleefully, Naruto pumped his shotgun attachment with unrestrained excitement.

"No matter how many come before us, not one of you will _ever_ see the light of day again."

'BAM'

The eye itself exploded in which a massive amount of gory flesh and blood splattered onto the blond, who didn't eye care for the fact the creature had an aura of 'defeat' or such around it. An enemy of the Federation, no of humankind would never receive mercy from him. Not now, not soon, nor ever would anything in the Galaxy make him choose as such.

The Spec-Ops never left a fight unfinished ever.

Spec-Op's soldiers policing the bodies occasionally shot the twitching corpses intent on ending the lives of the warriors. Rex moved over towards his student and commanding officer as he got communications on some rather strange or rather, on time.

"_This is Scout Team from 1__st__ Platoon, confirmed we have found our objective. Repeat our objective has been located."_

Naruto looked up before speaking into his mic to confirm their position: the structure had been found.

"Scout Team, Colonel Uzumaki here, confirm location with blue flare over."

Not a moment too soon, he got the response he wanted.

"_Roger that Colonel, flare's up in three."_

Within a few seconds, the blue flare lit up the sky which honestly stuck out like a sore thumb. However the distance covering from the LZ to the target zone was quite the dozy if one had to run there. Sighing Naruto would have to make time to get there and coordinate a drop zone for any Federal Scientists, along with setting up a FOB on the spot since the objective had been found.

He needed to get there on his own, to maximize his speed to reach the area and then radio back to Rex in sending the entire Battalion onto his position with the 'boats'. Man he hated doing things in the future without even planning on them in the present at times.

"All Alpha platoons outside the LZ, confirm location of 1st's Scout and proceed towards location of target, remaining Alpha platoons will hold out with Brave and then transported to location for establishing FOB 'Spear-head' confirm?" Naruto relayed his orders over the net, making sure that all Platoon leaders got the confirmation.

"_Roger colonel, 1__st__ platoon elements en route."_

"_3__rd__ Platoon here, roger that colonel on our way."_

Looking to Rex, the Sergeant Major have a nod knowing he was in control of the elements here in the LZ and once Bravo's 'Boats' landed they would all proceed towards the 'structure' in order to defend it securely with enough ammo to level a city itself. Moving the entire battalion was one thing, but in order to move the temporary FOB on short notice was a pain to initiate.

"Listen up boys, we'll defend this position till the word that Bravo is en-route and rendezvous with the Colonel at our target." Rex spoke out to the remaining Scouts who nodded but more than a few were lack luster in not able to fight in combat. Yet the eldest enlisted in command knew the right way in order to raise morale in the best fashion possible.

Bullshitting.

"And don't worry kids, the Colonel will leave enough for us right sir?" Rex spoke smoking his cigar amused more than anything as his student picked up on the inside joke.

Naruto just grinned, "Maybe if you behave right."

With that the blond felt his suit activate with the drug and his own way of embracing it by looking out towards the blue flare. His eyes went into red slits as he chuckled feeling the burning fire of whatever the suit pumped into him in order to ready his body to speeds over the human limits. Oh he enjoyed this sensation more than anything.

His legs moved as everything went into a blur, he was on his way towards the Scout team with the remaining combative elements to hold out when Bravo and the rest of the battalion would drop in on them. Whoever said, the best element was surprise must've meant human warfare.

Because the bugs always perceived surprises as meal cards, so giving them lead poison was the best one could do in this situation.

A lot of lead poisoning.

* * *

_(Scout Team, Location: Target Coordinates, entrance)_

Staff Sergeant Henry Clayton looked over the mountain face with a stern yet shocked expression. Breaking off from their platoon, the Lt. had decided to split their elements in order to cover more ground to search for the intended target. While all around their company could find features that matched the target: in this case, there wasn't one in the briefing.

All it were was some structure, unknown in origin but hopefully visible to mark for immediate entrenchment against the arachnid forces.

"Hey, Sergeant got word Colonel Uzumaki is on his way along with the remaining elements scouting. Should we bunk down inside that _place?"_

Private First Class Jarod Conway, could only hold his rifle at the hip while looking at whatever the hell they were scouting. He honestly couldn't relate it to anything on earth, nor in the Colonies where he was raised over the last decade. In truth both Spec-Ops soldiers had no idea as to what this place was, all in all a potentially FUBAR moment.

"I'd wouldn't want to go inside even with the Colonel but we have to secure this position. Conway get another flare up and we'll make a defensive position at the base of those stairs, hopefully _those_ pillars or whatever can withstand a wave of insects."

Conway merely nodded before loading his flare-gun, pointing it up him shot it off. Another blue to mark their position for the others to see them if they didn't get a read on the first one. Sighing the young man moved his rifle into position to stand next to his NCO before they took off towards the structure. Both men had a cool dreaded feeling as they moved towards the inhumane like object.

The stairs were remotely human like save for the fact, that the spacing had a good nine inch gap per step, along with the rune like writings on every square inch of it. Pictograms of imagery not known to earth littered the granite planes.

Built into the mountain side, the twin towers hovering over the entrance looked like a crown of granite whose intent featured unadulterated malic to those who entered. The sand and wind made visibility practically impossible, so infrared from their Kevlar's was required.

At the top of the hundred or so steps, were six columns with spiraling architecture going from the ground to support the 'dome' of fingers overhead. Writing etched with pictograms swirled into a never ending disorienting history of whatever this place was. Hollowing winds made the spaces crawl with unearth like screams whipping inside.

Yet the column's supporting the overhead, ended into four piece triangles similar to a plant?

"I don't like this, feels like something's watching us." Clayton murmured as Conway gulped down his visible fear with a nod. They really, _really_ didn't want to be here alone because the way this place screamed 'surprise' had been written in fine print from a distance. Breathing came in deep inhales and loud exhales as sweat built up on their faces from the unnatural way the building came out at them.

As the duo Spec-Ops soldiers forced themselves to move up the uncomfortable staircase, they flipped their flashlights on the end of their rifles. Partially revealing the inside to have a massive cavern like atmosphere. Once inside, the two were in for a shock that reverberated up their spines. Shivering from the darkened closure of the walls, which seemed to press in on them.

"Sergeant what the fuck are we looking at here?" Conway spoke lowly making sure as though his voice wouldn't echo inside, the natural fear of awakening a predator set in his psyche. Trying to break the silence took courage but it was suicidal to let anything inside now they were here, if that were the case.

"No idea, for all I know it's the temple of Zeus from Greece on earth. Shit kid, asking me is like asking what's in a black hole." Clayton retorted scanning his sector of fire, the flashlight revealing dust and many more pictograms and hieroglyphic's now, on the walls. Torches or what was once their holdings were all broken or had massive holes in them, as the debris were on the floor.

"_Unworthy."_

Both men jumped as they veered around to their backs simultaneously aiming at whatever spoke.

"Am I hearing things?" Conway trembled as Clayton replied, "No I heard that too. 'Unworthy' right?"

Just then a '_crunching'_ sound permeated from above them, instantly shining their lights to see trails of dust and stone fall lightly into their lights. Both Spec-Ops soldiers, no humans felt as though they should've waited outside for back-up to proceed inside.

Maybe they had that chance to back off for now, yeah tactical withdrawal in this case.

"Holy shit, this is some place."

Conway joked uneasily making Clayton hum agreeing as they back away towards the entrance. Maybe waiting for the Colonel had been the better idea, so they back up into the light constantly training their sights on the darkness in front.

In different angles, they saw some sort of rectangular object, similar to a tomb or a table they had missed in the darkness. God almighty they felt like they just disturbed a dragon, not the greatest feeling in the Universe. Unintentionally provoking another creature that already could make humans lower on the galactic food chain didn't appease them.

Breathing deeply Clayton nudged the Private towards the doorway, intent on having him out first so he could able bodily defend them both.

"Having fun?"

This new sly voice spoke from behind them, making the two men jump veering their weaponry towards the source. However again both Spec-Ops soldiers were spooked to not realize the familiar voice of the one who'd they follow into hell and back. Their leader and commanding officer of the entire brigade.

Colonel Uzumaki was pleasantly smiling, although there was something wrong with 'him' in a sense.

For one, both soldiers noticed the red slit eyes merrily taking in their fearful expressions. However the Iron-men suit had a subtle sheen of red waft of it, similar to steam that stung their face as the exposed skin took it in. That wasn't the strangest thing of it all, there was something _more_ wrong with the way their CO was looking at them.

He looked: evil…

"Colonel! When did you get here?" Clayton asked shocked much to Naruto's casual shrug while lifting his rifle to check the magazine, just in case it got loose during the run here. He didn't actually speak for a moment before mentally assuring himself the weapon was in fine order.

"I ran here or did you forget that even the Scouts can't catch me at max speed?" The statement meant to be casual, turned into something more sinister if the Sergeant were to question it. So wisely, on his part, he kept silent but nodded to acknowledge the fact. However the three Spec-Op's soldiers had to turn their attention towards the interior of the 'structure'.

An inhumane like rumble distantly echoed from inside…

"Sir, are we going in there?" the lowest ranked remarked nervous as he watched the CO move a few inwards, his red slit eyes narrowing before inhaling deeply as if tracking something. It looked similar to how a wolf tracked the prey that came within its territory. Nothing more could say of the manner that the blond male was doing, it felt off compared to the average human being.

Naruto didn't respond as his vision, while being in use could see significantly better in the dark.

"_Seek…seek…seek me…"_

That word kept reverberating inside the Colonel's mind, Naruto felt like something had been pulling him here. It didn't seemingly affect him until stepping within ten meters of the building that they were supposed to seek out, ironic that the word was for him to speak to others yet no one could hear what was being said.

"Colonel?"

Brought back down to reality, the blond narrowed his gaze for a final time before turning towards the two Spec-Ops soldiers behind.

"We'll scout it for a bit, we won't go in too deep since first and third platoon will be arriving soon."

Clayton and Conway nodded despite the fact they were nearly scared of their wits moments ago. They trusted their CO and with him in there, they felt more so to stand their grounds as to what lay within. Breathing to steady their hearts, both men steeled their resolve in order to go in with the Colonel to find out exactly what in the hell was inside.

"Alright, get ready."

The three Spec-Ops positioned themselves into a triangular formation with the Colonel at the head, the other two flanked both sides as they moved forward. Not knowing whether the inside of the structure would harbor their objective or not.

If they only knew what lay within, if they only knew.

But like all mistakes humanity makes, it always costs the same thing in the end.

Blood.

* * *

**End**

**A/N:** This chapter just solidifies what the Spec-Ops do and how they perform under fire. Don't worry in the next update, you'll see the consequences of CQC with an Insect, which I will not say will take kindly to humans in its domain. Many will be asking, what the hell is in there?

My response: you'll find out eventually…

Federal News Network: These either foreshadow or practically summarized the events of whatever chapter or chapters in past or future, they're nice to add in as a filler bonus for everyone to see what's happening on the political/civilian fronts of war. Especially on Earth where the Spec-Ops are revered to win no matter what the situation was.

Points of Interest:

_(1.) Iron-men suit's are just similar to the function of the Suits in Crysis if anyone hasn't played that trilogy of game. I found it fitting, I liked the idea of the Soldiers becoming enhanced within a suitable fashion that didn't seem to far-fetched in any case. The Federation has its R&D division in order to thank for imagination of its Scientist to implement this type of combat into field operations. These suits are just like the ones from Crysis, same types of abilities Strength, Speed, Cloaking if possible._

_**Iron-Men Mark** i: Harden the exterior to withstand Arachnid attack, often crushed ribs and imploded internal injuries at the risks if a solider gets too close._

_(2.) By Natural running speed; drugs and some sort of adrenaline are injected into the blood stream so that the body can use it to its full potential. You say, that Steroids are used with synthetic adrenaline rushes to make the soldiers run and move faster than any human. At the cost of fatal injury to the brain, body and skeleton at once. These suits make the soldiers formidable, but not invincible and have extreme risks to use in combat.  
_

_**Iron-Men Mark ii**: Enhances a human's body in order to run at speeds no insect can match, often prone to nervous system overload with the users going into a berserk rage before ultimately dying in the end. Mental conditions can be formed and utterly caused from overuse, prolong usage alone. Recommended for only the most daring and physical built soldiers in combat._

_(3.) The most advanced version up to date, only Naruto can use the suits potential at its fullest ability. How? Cliche nit pick, that'll be known eventually. I'm sure that a few of the readers know what I speak off. Initially used for a user to move sheer weights with little effort, hence the whole ton reference in the chapter above. However this feature does not make Naruto superman or god, he's just using the tools of the trade in order to win battles. He can move things but not without effort or extreme circumstances.  
_

_**Iron-Men Mark iii**: Only one ever built and issued, comes with Hardened Defense, Speed enhanced and Strength of Humanity itself._

Military Slang in-use: "FUBAR (Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition)"

Also if anyone asks, this whole 'idea' of the Federation actually doing things 'right' in combat is just made up, I wish they issued tactics for M.I troops against Insect Warrior's. For you my readers, you'll see tactics and the occasional 'FUBAR" mission soon enough.

Oh on a side note, if any of you wish to submit a Character Creation Sheet, I'd try to implement it inside this story for the sake of everyone looking forward even more to this update. I find it relaxing if I have the time and just the right mind set to write this piece of literature out.

Have a good one, till next update.


End file.
